Spirit Force: Multiverse EX Grand Prix
by Ace Neptune
Summary: Ace Neptune and the rest of his friends arrive in the Killer Instinct world to compete in the first-ever Multiverse EX Grand Prix. Who will win and who will lose, as rivals, both old and new, will compete in this huge competition.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting the Racers

The Galaxy King was flying across the sky as a world familiar to most of Spirit Force, came into view.

"This world… I'm home." Fulgore said.

"Most of the cities were damaged after Gargos invaded, but it looks like things are in better shape now." Ace said.

"I'm a little lost Dudes, what exactly happened here?" Luna asked.

"It's a long story." Ace said. "Basically, a powerful demon named Gargos sent his army of mimics and omens to try to enslave humanity, fortunately my team managed to drive them back while I went for the big man himself, that's when Spade arrived."

"That made so much sense to me, and I'm not even a Nephilim or…" Luna said.

"Don't focus on the small things." Sunset said.

"You'll get used to it after a while." Ace said before seeing a few familiar faces in the distance. "Well I'll be damned." He said as the Galaxy King landed near them.

"If it isn't our old friends Jago, Orchid and Maya! How've you guys been?" Kazuichi asked.

"Things have been pretty well, we managed to fix the damage that Gargos caused, as well with Sadira and Mira being placed in jail, and both Kan-Ra and Spinal finally sealed away." Orchid said.

"And Omen, where's he at?" Hope said.

"Destroyed." Jago said.

"I guess we don't have to worry about him…" Hope said turning to David. "Omen was manifested from Jago's dark side. Sort of a… primeval horror given form. You'd be at home fighting him."

"But thanks to Raijinto a while back, the curse was broken." Jago said.

"Well well, It's been awhile, Sonic the Hedgehog." A voice said.

"Well, if this was an extreme gear competition, then there was a chance you guys would be here." Sonic smirked as in front of them were a anthropomorphic hawk, swallow and albatross. "It's been awhile… Jet."

(Cue- Catch Me if you Can- Sonic Riders Zero Gravity)

"Long time no see, shorty." The swallow said as she winked at Tails.

"Uh… hehehe.. Hey, Wave." Tails said nervously, knowing his previous encounter with her regarding Extreme Gear.

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Knuckles?" The albatross said as he pounded his fists together.

"It has. Missed teaching you lessons, Storm." Knuckles said.

"Wait, Sonic knows these guys?" Eijiro asked.

"Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, and Storm the Albatross. They are pretty competitive racers, but they're also known as a trio of thieves. They call them… the Babylon Rogues." Hope said.

"Yeah...but we don't really care for them much anymore." Sonic said.

"What?!" Storm snapped.

"Cut it out Storm, we're here to compete, not to fight!" Jet said putting an arm in front of Storm.

"So I guess this means you three are racing too, huh?" Hope said.

"It's no World Grand Prix, but I take any chance I get to prove that I'm the fastest in the universe." Jet said.

"Yeah, don't really care about that." Sonic said.

"Hmm… Has it really been that long since we last crossed paths?" Jet thought.

"You'll have to excuse him Jet, Sonic's been with us for a long while. It's not often you go through what we did before meeting everyone here." Mahiru said.

"That makes sense." Jet said.

"Nah...I just don't really care much about this rivalry thing he's got going with me anymore." Sonic said.

"Well that clears it up somewhat." Hope said. "But anyway, it's nice to know we've got fierce competition. Mari, Miu and Tails worked their butts off tuning up our new Extreme Gear, and we think we might give the other teams a run for their money."

"Speaking of which, we should probably go register." Marco said.

"Hold on a second, Marco. The flier said six people need to be in a group. We're one person short." Himeno said.

"I can fill in that last spot." Sectonia said.

"Alright, but it looks like Jet and the others need three more members." Mari said.

"I'll fill in for one of them." Al said. "Anyone else want to fill in?"

"To leave them in such a state would be dishonorable. I shall comply as well." Chalcedony said.

"Well, that makes five. Who's the last one?" Wave asked.

"I'll volunteer, then." Tenko said. "Don't hold back when we race, Tsumugi."

"Well, it looks like we're all set then. Are we ready?" Lin asked.

"I'd certainly think so. I've got my group all set. It's gonna be Me, Flamberge, Zephyr, Kendo, Toma and Alice." Hope said. "What about you Jexi, you gonna be in the race yourself?"

"No way in hell. I hate races." Jexi said. "Just don't like em."

"And yet you had no qualms entering the IG-3." David said.

"Oh snap!" Kagura said.

"Hey, the IG-3 was an exception, it was a combo of Racing, AND Fighting." Hope said. "Besides, I know Jexi, he much rather fight in an arena than race on a track."

"Yeah, I guess that's a good point." David said. "I'm going in with Jude, Fulgore, Francisca, Mayumi and Tsumugi."

"Wait, Mayumi is entering this too?" Kurochi asked.

"Originally, I wanted to bow out since I'm more attuned to piloting mechs, but then Sectonia volunteered to fill in SEALED's last spot." Mayumi said.

"I see. For my group it will be Kor, Camilla, Fefnir, Leviathan, Lin, and myself." Ace said.

"Hope we have a good race, Fulgy." Leviathan said.

"Same here, Levi." Fulgore said.

"And they're now on nickname basis. Guess that means things are going smoothly. Anyway, I doubt that Jexi is going to reveal who he's going to put up. We likely won't know until the Opening Ceremonies." David said.

"Just one team of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Vector and Rainbow." Jexi said.

"Whoa, that was unexpected!" Hope said.

"And of course for the Babylon Rogues, it's Jet, Wave, Storm, Al, Chalcedony, and Tenko." Ace said.

"With all of that settled, let's hurry and register." Himeno said.

"Well, let's go, the ceremony is about to start." Papelne said.

(Cue- Start-Up Your EX Gear!- Sonic Riders)

"Welcome everyone, to the first ever Multiverse EX Grand Prix. My name is ARIA and I will be your host for this event. Next to me is our commentator, Omacho." ARIA announced through the speakers.

"Thanks for having me, Miss ARIA. All I can tell you is that it will be an extremely awesome and exciting race for the next twelve days." Omacho said. "On each day, two players from each of the six teams will participate in one of the 12 tracks while others will also have the chance to race again. Good luck out there, this is Omacho signing off."

"Twelve days?!" Most of the group said.

"Well Omacho did say there would be twelve tracks and they're also on the flier too." Stoj said.

"And since two of us from each team will be on the track, everyone registered will race four times." David said.

"Sounds good. Let's get ready to rock and roll tomorrow!" Al said.

"Hello, heroes." A voice said as ARIA approached. "I wish you all good luck in the Grand Prix for the next few days."

"Thank you for allowing us to race in the Grand Prix, ARIA. What a sign of the times that Ultratech has changed, right?" Hope asked.

"Indeed, if not for Ace Neptune and the rest of Spirit Force arriving to help defeat Gargos, I would not have seen the error of my ways, which is why I decided to hold this event as a sign of redeeming myself." ARIA said. " Have a good night's sleep everyone." She said before leaving.

"Well now, since we're all in the tournament, why don't we take a look at the Gear Mari Made for us?" Hope said. "David, you wanna check out your Bike?"

"Certainly. Miu?" David asked.

"It's ready!" Miu said as she brought out an Air Bike that was like the motorcycle Ferric gave him with some added features.

"Now that is an awesome bike!" Aya said.

"Wow! What's its name?" Ruby said with glittering eyes.

"Ironhide. That's what Ferric called it when he gave it to me as a motorcycle, anyway." David said.

"It still looks really cool, though. I'd like to see it in action." Mayumi said.

"Please. There's no way anything built by friends of the shrimp could win this race." Wave said.

"Like we said, we don't care what you guys think." Tails said.

"You too, Tails? Man, you guys are rock headed." Hope said.

"Anyway, let's check out the rest of the gears." Zephyr said. "Mines pretty slick, and its Air Ride type. Think I'll call mine Clockwork."

"I'm naming mine Rainboom. Y'know, cause it was the name of the band we play in and all." Rainbow said.

"Mine's Fleeting Grace." Sectonia said.

"Burning Nova!" Flamberge said with a smirk, showing her convertible Bike gear.

"I think I'll call mine Diamond Dust." Francisca said.

"You named it after me and Selena's ultimate attack. Nice one!" David said.

"I'll call mine Dragon Wing." Mayumi said.

"Type 09." Fulgore said.

"Indomitable Fists. Somehow, that seemed very fitting." Jude said.

"Mine was pretty simple." Tsumugi said. "Ultimate Cosplay."

"I'll just name mine Shining force, straight and simple for me." Toma said.

"I guess naming my gear Battle Fist wouldn't be so bad either. It's just my hero name, though it doesn't mean a lot to the spectators." Kendo said.

"What about you, Alice?" Hope asked.

"Well, i was thinking about naming mine….Wonderland." Titanica said.

"What about you, Hope?" David asked.

"Hmm….. Blue Falcon." Hope said as everyone gave him looks. "What?"

"That's the exact name of Captain Falcon's racer." David said.

"You're right, thats a bit much." Hope said. "How about….Ring of Hope? Yeah, that fits."

"Yeah. That's better." Mayumi said.

"So Ace… you ready to race and give it all you got?" Hope asked.

"Definitely." Ace said.

"David, I know you're gonna give it your best too." Hope said.

"You know it." David said.

"It's obvious that we will be the ones to win. Sonic may not care about our rivalry now, but I won't lose to anyone!" Jet said.

"Better bring it, Jet." Rainbow said. "I'm not losing."

"Rainbow's really getting fired up about this." David thought. "Though, someone had to be. Sonic and the others seem disinterested for some reason. Though, I can't forget my rivalries. They define who I am as an athlete."

"My, this will be interesting, it'll be exciting to see my summoner and his friends race it out." The hooded figure from before said before disappearing into the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Race 1: Botanical Kingdom

"Welcome to the first day of races in the EX Multiverse Grand Prix!" Omachao said. "Each race will consist of three laps, and you will earn a certain number of points depending on when you reach the finish line, the total is 180 points. The portal will lead to our first track in the Botanical Kingdom, good luck out there racers!"

"Botanical Kingdom huh? Has anyone heard of that place before?" Ace asked as he had his goggles around his neck.

"It's a race track in our world. It's like a biosphere or something." Storm said.

"This'll be fun. Let's rock and roll everyone!" Al said.

"All contestants, send your selected racers through the portal. The race will start soon." Omachao announced.

"Well, guess were up." Zephyr said.

"You bet we are!" Flamberge said.

"See you guys later." Leviathan said as she was seen in a racer's outfit, similar to Amy Rose's.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Kor said.

The racers then approached the starting line as the portal device activated.

"Transport portal activated." A computerized voice said.

(Cue- Spiral Madness- Sonic Riders Zero Gravity)

 **Botanical Kingdom**

"The race is about to begin." Omachao announced.

"Get in my way, and you're going down!" Zephyr said.

"Alright, Bring it on!" Sonic Said.

"Kor Meteor doesn't try, Kor Meteor does!" Kor said.

"Hope you show me a good time." Leviathan said.

"Commencing protocol. Standing by." Nagi said.

"I'll show you what I've got." Jude said.

"I'm about to burn the competition away!" Flamberge said fist pumping.

"No way I'm gonna lose." Jet said.

"I'll do my best!" Tails said.

"Get ready. I'm coming at you!" Marco said.

"For the glory of the Crystal Knights!" Chalcedony said.

"Time to show you what I'm made of!" Tsumugi said.

A glowing line then appeared as it went up to the starting line as the countdown started and the racers started running towards the starting line.

5...4...3..2..1...START!

"Kor is off! At a nice rapid start!" Omacho announced.

"Awwww, YEAH!" Flamberge said as all the racers launched into the portal.

The racers gained a burst of speed as they went down a long slope before they each jumped into the air off a ramp, each performing a unique trick.

"Awesome!" Kor yelled.

"Here we go!" Tails said quickly catching up with him.

"Kor is in 1st place so far, but Tails is close behind, fighting for the lead!" Omachao said.

"Sorry about this!" Kor said as he launched a small tornado from his board behind him before grinding onto a rail.

"He's hot stuff! Look at those sparks!" Omachao said before seeing Tails launching into the air. "Tails has launched himself into the air!"

"You won't escape!" Tsumugi said getting on the rail as Jude and Marco were plowing through the obstacles.

"Jude and Marco are knocking all obstacles out of their path." Omachao said.

Flamberge was collecting rings before she saw all the debris flying her way. "What the… yaaaaah!" Flamberge said dodging the wreckage.

"Berge!" Zan said.

"Hah…. Huh… Gear Change!" Flamberge called switching her gear to bike mode and slashing her way through the obstacles and finding a short cut. "Yes! Jackpot!"

"Good going, Flamberge! Keep it up!" Hope called.

"You do realize she can't hear you, right?" Rainbow asked.

"Sorry, I'm just cheering for my teammate." Hope said.

"Looks like Tsumugi is making up for lost time, too." Himiko said as she sees Tsumugi grind over a rail and gets past Kor.

"And Tsumugi takes the lead! This cosplayer is on FIRE!" Omachao said.

"Ready or not...Here I come!" Kor yelled as he speed boosted close to Tsumugi.

Jet then smirked. "Now you'll see….my true power!" He said blasting ahead.

"I'm not...letting you get away!" Leviathan called as she blasted off as well.

"Jet and Leviathan are neck and neck!" Omachao said.

Leviathan smirked before comically twisting Jet and dashing on ahead.

"Ooh, he's gonna feel that one in the morning." Al said.

"Totally." David said.

"One more lap and the race will end. Who will win?" Omachao announced.

"Huh, now where'd Flamberge go?" Vector said.

"She's been taking a shortcut through the course, but where has she been?" Hope said.

Tails was closing in on Kor, and was ready to pull ahead.

"C'mon…..YEAH!" Tails said blasting through to the front.

Kor immediately dashed next to him. "Right behind ya!" He called out as he left Tails in a daze before dashing ahead.

"Kor is ahead, he's looking for first place… wait a minute!" Omachao said seeing a light from a log.

"Did you forget about me?!" Flamberge said as she came out of a jump with an amazing BMX trick combo and landing in front of Kor. "Boom, Baby!"

"Flamberge pulls off a high, high trick!" Omachao said.

"Ready or not...Here I come!" Kor yelled as he blasted off past Flamberge and crossed the finish line. "Kor Meteor does it with style!"

"Dang, there goes the top points." Flamberge said seeing the back approach. "Second place will have to do!"

Flamberge was able to stay ahead of Tails and take 2nd place. "Whoo, I'm a burning ball of silver!"

Tails finished right ahead of Tsumugi. Jude and Marco pass shortly afterward.

"Man… I didn't even make the top 3." Tsumugi said.

"Yes, but considering this was your first race, 4th isn't all that bad." Marco said.

"Yeah, you guys did great! Not bad for your first race, if I do say so." Sonic said.

"Coming from a season vet like you that means a lot." Jude said.

"And hey, Jet… I'm sorry about acting all non caring around our rivalry before. I still think you're in over your head if you think you can beat me in a race though." Sonic smirked.

"We'll see, still it was an interesting race." Jet said.

"Well done, racers. Here are the results." Omachao announced as a screen was pulled up showing each of the racers' placings and the amount of points they earned before switching it to the current placings for each team.

1st- Kor- 15

2nd- Flamberge- 12

3rd- Tails- 10

4th- Tsumugi- 9

5th- Jude- 8

6th- Marco- 7

7th- Leviathan- 6

8th- Sonic- 5

9th- Chalcedony- 4

10th- Jet- 3

11th- Nagi- 2

12th- Zephyr- 1

Team Rankings

1st- Spirit Force- 21

2nd- Brave Adventurers- 17

3rd- Dimensional Heroes- 15

4th- Shining Hope Squadron- 13

5th- SEALED- 9

6th- Babylon Rogues- 7

"These are the current placings for today's race. See you all tomorrow for our next exciting race. This is Omachao signing off." Omachao announced.

"I must say, it was a good race huh?" Leviathan said.

"Sure was. I was a little nervous at first." Marco said.

"If I didn't get last, we'd be a little higher up. But all things considered, you did great, Flamberge." Zephyr said.

"Yeah, I was pretty awesome on that bike. It's a shame I didn't get 1st place, but man Kor, you crushed it!" Flamberge said.

"It was all in good fun, and racing across that track was awesome!" Kor said.

"Though, the teams falling behind shouldn't worry for long. It was only the first race. Anything can happen here." Chalcedony said.

"He's right. It's still anyone's game here." Tsumugi said.

"Just as long as we enjoy ourselves." Al said.

"Sure, why not?" Sectonia asked. "You know, seeing those plants reminded me of when I planted that Dreamstalk back in Pop Star. I wasn't in my right mind at that point, but deep inside, I was happy that Hope killed me. When I instigated the redux, I was haunted by what people say about me behind my back. That was right before I met Ace and the rest of Spirit Force. And now, I couldn't care less about the past."

"Well said, M'lady. Like I've said to you a while back, forget the past and look to the future." Spade said.

"He's right. And you're going to need that conviction for the battles ahead." David said.

"Mmmhmm." Mari said.

"Phew… It's been a while since I dug up those memories." Sectonia said.

"Hey Ace, I've been meaning to ask this, but.. Since when could you use a keyblade? As of this point, you're like a swiss army knife, man." Kazuichi said.

"Well I don't really use my keyblade that often, only whenever we encounter Unversed or Heartless." Ace said.

"Makes sense. Keyblades are most effective against them." Jesse said.

"But here's the question I have… why so many diverging weapons? Do you really need so many?" Hope said.

"Those weapons I wield when I enter my Carnage Forms are still Excalibur, just a different form for each one." Ace said. "I always use a different one depending on the situation."

"I feel you there. I mean, I have a broadsword, Masakado, guns, and ice powers. And I don't even use my guns all that much anymore. Okay, I did while I was in Lyoko, but still." David said.

"No shame in that, David." Ace said before summoning Master's Defender.

"Master Eraqus's keyblade… so you were at the Keyblade Graveyard." Aqua said.

"Yes, I encountered his armor there." Ace said as he held it out to Aqua. "I think he would've wanted you to have this."

"I don't know…at least not yet." Aqua said. "But I will hold onto it. And use it when I need to."

"Alright. How about we head back to the ship and rest up for tomorrow?" Ace said.

"Good idea." David said.


	3. Chapter 3

Race 2: Disney Town

"Okay people. We are now in day 2 of the races. Now...Spirit force currently has the lead but maybe the others can turn that around. For today's track, we decided to turn on over to the Disney Heart Universe. Our race will now take place in...Disney Town!" Omachao said. "And for this track, it will be a combination of all four tracks from the Dream Festival's...Rumble Racing! Good luck out there racers, and watch out for flying fruit!"

"Flying Fruit?" Mari asked.

"There's a game called fruit ball there that involves large pieces of fruit." Gemini said.

"Huh. Well this'll be fun." Fefnir smirked.

"All teams, send your selected racers to the portal at this time." Omachao announced.

"See y'all on the flipside." Fefnir said.

"Well, guess I'm up." Titanica said. "Cmon, Toma."

"Right behind ya!" Toma said.

"Hey, Toma!" Ruenheid called out.

"Yeah?" Toma asked.

"Good luck." Ruenheid said.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Vector said.

"Right. Time to get going." Amy said.

"This will be quite interesting." Camilla said.

"Who's racing for your team, David?" Hope asked.

"Mayumi, Francisca, you two are up." David said. "Win one for the badasses."

"You got it." Mayumi said.

 **Disney Town**

(Cue- Fresh Fruit Balls- Kingdom Hearts BBS)

"All the racers are totally focused on the race." Omachao announced.

"Shall we begin?" Camilla asked.

"Hey now, just make sure you don't wear yourself out too fast!" Toma said stretching.

"Bring it on!" Fefnir yelled as he pumped a fist out.

"Let's get this going already. I'm eager for the big cash prize for winning this competition." Vector said.

"Um… I don't think we were ever told there was a cash prize." Francisca said.

5...4...3..2..1...START!

"Later, chumps!" Vector said rocketing out of the starting line.

"Why that…" Toma said chasing after.

"Hold it right there!" Fefnir called out as he blasted after them.

The rest of the racers took off into the portal as Disney town appeared before them.

"Wow! This is nice!" Al said.

"Agreed. So colorful." Francisca said.

"Just as I remember it, but this time its actual size. The last time I was here, I didn't really have a handle on my powers." Titanica said.

"Well, at least we are here again in such a fun place." Amy said as large apples were being fired at them. "Whoa."

"Looks like they've stumbled upon the fun trick we set up...the Fruit Ball Cannons!" Omachao said.

"Well, this should be something fun." Toma said slicing at a large bunch of balls only for it to be revealed as a cluster of grapes before they scattered bouncing all over the track.

"Uh oh." Fefnir said before he started to punch away a few heading towards him.

"Incoming!" Mayumi said as she took flight, Yoko started grinding on a rail and Mana punched her way through obstacles.

"BANANA!" Al called out as a sphere shaped group of bananas were launched and exploded on the ground scattering into banana peels. "Time for a shortcut!" She said as she grinded as well.

"Up, up, and away!" Camilla said as she took flight as well.

"Don't think we'll be far behind." Amy said taking her hammer out as she hit it into a watermelon, sending it flying after Camilla.

"Hmm. Fire!" Camilla said as she fired a stun shot at the fruit. The Watermelon then broke apart into equal slices as it fell onto a plate below.

"She got lucky." Vector said as he turned right. "Okay...now where am...Wait...this looks like...this is the castle hedge maze!"

"Yep. Good shortcut...if he can find his way out." Omachao said. "Won't be seeing him for a bit."

"That was unlucky for Vector." Titanica said. "Lucky thing i know a thing or two about these streets."

Alice then weaved in and out of the town streets and through the race courses, closing the distance between her and the front of the pack.

"And Alice Right with some incredible street smarts! Remember, the closer you are to 1st place, the higher your singular point value, which means more overall score for your team!" Omachao said.

"Yee-haw! Go Alice!" Gemini cheered.

"Then I guess we'll have to jump ahead." Francisca said creating a ramp out of ice. "Mayumi, let's fly!"

"Coming." Mayumi said as the two rode up the ice ramp as they soared high into the sky.

"Time to...burn some rubber!" Fefnir called out as he blasted off.

"Don't...underestimate me!" Camilla called out as she blasted off as well.

"Are they nuts?! If they superboost in these tight streets…!" Toma said.

"Wha!" The two said crashing.

"Ooh. Total crash!" Omachao said.

"Yep, they'll probably be in last if Vector doesn't get out of that maze." David said.

"Dammit. Have to get back in there." Fefnir said as he recovered and took off after the others.

"When you fall, get right back up." Camilla said as she recovered as well and took flight once again.

"With Vector all tied up in the maze and Fefnir and Camilla falling behind due to the sudden crash, it seems Toma is now in the lead as we head into Lap 2!" Omachao said.

"Oh yeah! I keep first place, that means a whopping…" Toma said.

"Is what I would say if he actually got first. He's in third." Omachao said.

"Huh?! Wait, so if I'm in third, then…!" Toma asid.

"Yoo-hoo." Francisca said waving at him with Mayumi.

"Oh, crud." Toma said.

"Yep. Francisca and Mayumi are both in the lead as we take our race from town and into the country." Omachao said. "And it looks like our other racers are following after with Spirit Force near ...close to last. Vector is nowhere to be seen."

"Okay...they say if you have no clue where to go...turn right." Vector said running right around a circling hedge.

"He's just going in circles!" Nami said.

"Should we tell him?" Kaede asked.

"Nah, he'll figure it out on his own...I think." Mahiru said.

"Mayumi, let's try to keep this lead up." Francisca said.

"Got it!" Mayumi said switching to Black Wing Armor as she got off a ramp.

"And using the Blackwing Armor, Mayumi is hoping to get more air in order to land farther ahead on the track." Omachao said.

"Oh, seems it's time to use my secret weapon, Slowga!" Al called out as time slowed around Mayumi.

"Oh come on, that's not fair! You can't use magic to slow down the competition!" Storm said.

"Storm, have you forgotten that every Extreme Gear race is anything goes?" Jet asked.

"If that's the case...let's even the odds." Toma said taking out Shining Force. "And break the spell." He said as a light shined from it as it hit Mayumi, unfreezing her.

"Whew… Thanks, Toma. Much appreciated." Mayumi said. "Guess all I can do is hope Francisca can clinch it from here."

"No problem." Toma said before he ran into a cow while not looking.

"Ooh. Not good for Toma. Gotta look out for that cattle folks." Omachao said.

"Ow… I think it's more than not good." Toma said as titanica sped by. "It's up to you, Alice!"

"Right!" Alice said as she caught up with Francisca. "Francisca will take the win, there's no doubt. I'll just have to fight for 2nd place." She said.

"Alice is willing to fight for 2nd place, and those all important 12 points! Now ending the second, we enter lap 3 as we change to the castle track." Omachao said.

"This is where Vector can make up lost time. If he can get out of the castles hedge maze in the exact spot, he can shoot into 1st place" Hope said.

"That would be cheating. He hasn't even finished the first lap." David said.

"I know. It's just hard to not pity him." Hope said.

"I know you're being optimistic, but for Vector, it's safe to say last place is truly cemented." Cia said.

"Either way, it'll be interesting to see how things play out here." Tsumugi said.

"I'm busting through!" Fefnir said as he punched through a few wooden barricades.

"Fefnir is knocking all obstacles out of his path." Omachao said. "One more lap and the race will end, who will win?" He added. "Oh...what's this? We already have two people closing in! And...it's Francisca and Titanica!"

"1st place could go to either one!" Hope said. "Come on Alice, you can do it!"

Alice was neck and neck with Fransisca as she tried to go for the lead, but it was hard to break away. With the finish line only a distance away, Alice was able to take the last turn and drift with a sharp turn, leveraging herself by enlarging her right arm and pushing against the curve. She then dashed ahead, taking the lead.

"Oh my god, what a move! Alice Right with a clutch at the last corner…!" Omachao said as she crossed the finish line. "Alice has just established a new track record! And here are the results!"

"I did it… I won!" Alice cheered.

1st- Alice- 15

2nd- Francisca- 12

3rd- Mayumi- 10

4th- Yoko- 9

5th- Fefnir- 8

6th- Toma- 7

7th- Amy- 6

8th- Mana- 5

9th- Wave- 4

10th- Al- 3

11th- Camilla- 2

12th- Vector- 1

Team Rankings

1st- Brave Adventurers- 39

2nd- Shining Hope Squadron- 35

3rd- Spirit Force- 31

4th- SEALED- 23

5th- Dimensional Heroes- 22

6th- Babylon Rogues- 14

"That's all for the results today racers, get some rest for tomorrow, because you'll be racing across the Alola Region! This is Omachao signing off." Omachao announced.

"We're first! Somehow!" David said.

"Honestly, it wouldn't have happened if Toma didn't break me from Al's spell, though it doesn't really matter much. Our groups are still in the top 2." Mayumi said.

"What I can't get over was that last move you made, Alice! Combining a tight drift with your partial expansion, just wow!" Akane said.

"I'll have to admit, that was quite impressive, Alice." Ace said.

"I will admit, I was actually surprised when you pulled that off." Francisca said.

"Uh...thank you." Titanica said.

"Now… it's time to rest up for tomorrow's race." Rainbow said.

"Yup. Let's do our best out there tomorrow." Ace said.

"David and Sectonia will be facing each other in our home tomorrow. Who are we gonna root for?" Tapu Bulu asked.

"I don't know. It could go either way, really." Tapu Fini said.


	4. Chapter 4

Race 3: Alola Region

"Hello and welcome to Day 3! Today we plan to bring you racing action from the Alola Region! For this track, you'll be racing through the islands that compose the entire region. Good luck out there, racers!" Omochao said. "Also...we've been handed a small regime change. From this point, instead of 3 laps to complete the race, it will be shortened to 1 lap, to make things much more exciting."

"So it'll be all or nothing from now on huh?" Ace asked.

"Of course, this means the tracks we'll be in will be noticeably larger." David said.

"Considering the tracks they have planned, it makes total sense to do this." Twilight said.

"Even though we're competing against each other, it's really amazing to visit new places. Like Disneytown for example." Ace said. "And it'll be the Alola Region next which is kinda similar to Hawaii in a way right?"

"Very much. Most of us have been there before." Jesse said.

"Huh, so most of you already know the layouts, but you should always expect the unexpected from some of us." Ace said as he playfully smirked. "Let's have a good race, okay?"

"He's right. We're going into a place of sun, sand and surf." Rainbow said.

"Seeing a place like this reminds me of the island I lived on back on my world." Stoj said. "Until that one girl came and hurt my friends along with me."

"Let's not delve too deep into that right now." Tapu Koko said.

"All contestants, send your selected racers to the portal at this time." Omochao said.

"See you guys there." Ace said as he put on his goggles.

"Let's get to it, Fulgore." David said putting on his helmet.

"This'll be quite fun, I'd say." Fulgore said.

"You sure seem comfortable considering." David said. "I mean...ARIA was your superior. This...is your home."

"I admit, I was a bit nervous coming here, but...I know that being reprogrammed was the best thing that happened to me. I couldn't thank you all enough." Fulgore said.

"It's no trouble at all. Someone like you deserves to have a free will, don't let anyone say otherwise." Mari said.

"She's right. You gotta live for yourself." Knuckles said.

"Thank you, everyone." Fulgore said.

"Now, shall we?" David asked.

"Yes, we shall." Sectonia said.

 **Alola Region**

(Cue- Battle! Gym Leader- Pokemon X and Y)

"Who will break out of the pack first?" Omochao asked. "Our races first leg is around Melemele Island."

"Ah...nothing like a little seabreeze and island waves." Rainbow said.

"They won't be thinking that for long." Omochao said as some of the grass shook as popping out were black rat creatures.

"Those are Alolan Rattata. Be careful!" Sectonia said.

"Alolan what?" Stoj asked.

"Let me fill you and the racers in." Rotomdex said. "Bzzt! Rattata Alola Form! The Rat Pokemon! A Normal and Dark type! It commands a nest of Rattata. Different nests don't get along, whipping up severe fights over feeding grounds."

5...4...3...2...1...START!

"We're off!" David said as he shot out.

As soon as the racing start was sounded, the Rattata pounced and went on the attack against the racers.

"Looks like these guys wanna fight." Knuckles said punching a few away.

"Just don't get too rough on them." David said as he shook some of them off.

"Sorry about this." Lin said as she fired tranquilizers at some that were chasing her.

"We're almost out...we...oh lord." Kendo said seeing a large bulking figure at the edge.

"That's...a Raticate!" Rainbow said.

"But it's bigger than a normal...Oh don't tell me." Hope said as the Raticate was showing a large mass of aura coming from it. "A totem pokemon?!"

"What the heck's a totem pokemon?" Ace asked.

"It's kind of like a bigger version of a Pokemon native to the area. They're trained up by Trial Captains to test the mettle of trial-goers." Sectonia said.

"In a way, they're sort of related to gym battles." Hope said. "Without the gym part."

"I don't wanna really hurt these guys on my own, but the same can't be said for my own Pokemon. Lucky this race is anything goes. Go, Talonflame!" Rainbow said throwing out her pokeball as Talonflame appeared. "Flame Charge!" She said as Talonflame charged at Raticate only for the attack to do nothing as Talonflame was sent flying.

"Why didn't it work?" Lin asked.

"Totem Pokemon are stronger than normal ones. Should have known that wouldn't have worked." Rainbow said recalling Talonflame.

"Let's try to go around it." Ace said.

As the racers sped past Raticate, it growled before jumping as it latched onto Lin's bike.

"What the? Why is it going after us?" Kendo asked.

"Likely cause they think we're invading its territory. It must be the leader." Hope said.

"Sorry, no freeloaders!" Lin said as she shot a tranquilizer dart at it. But the dart bounced off its large body as it growled. "In that case...sorry about this. Charge Shot!" She called out as she fired a huge stun blast at it as it was launched off. Raticate growled seeing them ride off before running off.

"*Phew* Damn that was annoying. It was squishing my tail." Lin said.

"How was it doing that when it was latched on to your bike?" Hope asked.

"Simple, its foot was on my tail when it latched on." Lin said.

"Okay...get ready...now!" Rainbow said jumping into the sea using her gear as a surfboard along the rising waves.

"Surf's up!" Ace said as he performed various tricks while riding on the waves.

"Yeah!" Hope said getting on the waves.

"Woohoo!" Lin called out as she did a ballerina spin before hopping back onto her bike.

"Oh my god… Showoffs, the whole lot of them." David said barely staying on.

"Okay...our racers have caught the surf and are now approaching Akala Island!" Omochao said.

David saw that he was in last place. "Damn, I've lost a lot of time on that wave."

"Man I've heard a lot about this region, but I never expected it to be this amazing." Ace said.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Hope asked. "Out of all the islands, Akala is close to the biggest."

"Did you guys go through a redux here before?" Lin asked.

"Sort of. It was more like an alternate version of it." Rainbow said.

"It's hard to explain it." Knuckles said.

"Heads up. We're coming to Brooklet Hill." Rainbow said.

"So it was like an alternate dimension then. Mari would have a field day researching that." Ace said.

"Ace, watch yourself!" Hope said as a Totem Araquanid burst out of the water as they descended through the pools.

"Oh crap!" Ace said quickly dodging. "Was that another totem pokemon?"

"Yeah. Araquanid. It's like a big aquatic spider." David said as Araquanid landed on his back. "Seriously? I just hope he doesn't mess up the paint job."

"I'm just glad it's this guy and not…" Hope began before a large school of Wishiwashi rose up. "Those guys."

"Holy Guacamole! That's a lot of fish!" Ace said.

"A Wishiwashi school!" Kendo said as it tried to crash down on them, but missed.

"Go! Go! Go!" Lin called out.

"Hey, uh… Araquanid? You might want to hang on for this." David said as he activated the boosters.

"Seems like Araquanid wants you to be its friend." Ace said as he saw the Wishiwashi coming at them. "Ah come on."

"Grrr. Hey! Get lost!" Knuckles shouted at them before the school broke apart leaving only one small Wishiwashi as it shot water before swimming away.

"Nice one, Knuckles." Lin said as they High-fived.

"Well with that...let's get outta these hills and back to the sea." Rainbow said.

"Here we go again!" Ace called as they rode on the waves once more.

"Damn it…" David groaned before he was lifted onto the Araquanid's back.

"Seems Araquanid wants you to go with the flow." Lin said.

Araquanid then jumped onto the ocean's surface as it started skating across the surface with David on its back.

"Whoa, man. This is amazing!" David said as he soon reached Ula'Ula Island. "Thanks for the ride." He said as Araquanid nodded and head back to Brooklet Hill.

"And with some assistance from the Totem Araquanid, David has sprinted into the lead!" Omochao said.

"I guess he's got a friend in alola now." Hope said. "Pretty sweet, considering I heard it's actually a caring spider despite its looks."

"But now we've arrived on Ula Ula. It's gonna be a rough ride considering its the largest of the islands." Rainbow said as the route lead to Mt. Lanakila.

"Were coming up on Mount Lanakila. It's about to get a lot colder!" Hope said.

"In that case...Carnage Form: Lexida." Ace said as he donned his Mystic Fencer outfit.

"Is that outfit really necessary?" Hope asked. "I mean, it might keep you warm and all."

"It makes me immune to ice and water as well." Ace said. "I'm just glad there isn't a lightning storm."

"I don't need a special suit like Ace to get me through the cold. Sayuri helped me with that." David said.

"Because ice is your natural element right?" Lin said.

"You know it." David said as he grinded on a rail.

"Here I come!" Ace said as he grinded as well.

"C'mon Kendo, we can't fall behind!" Hope said.

"I'm right behind you!" Kendo said as the two took their respective gear routes. "Strange...we're not being attacked."

"Nope...just a bunch of looks." Knuckles said pointing up to packs of Vulpix and Ninetales looking at them along with some Sandshrew and Sandslash.

"Strange, it seems like we're drawing a crowd." Himeno said.

"But why aren't they doing anything?" Lin asked.

"Probably just want to watch. Long as we don't attack them, they wont ice us over." Hope said.

"Good enough for us." David said as Sectonia got off a ramp into the air.

"And its freestyling!" Rainbow said as the racers soared through the air as if they were surfing the sky as they were falling towards a large wild covered island.

"The racers are now arriving on Poni Island where the finish rests at the Temple of the Sunne." Omochao said.

"I think she means altar of the Sunne, but what the heck." Hope said. "It's gonna be a close race either way."

"Yup. See you there." Ace said as he boosted on ahead.

"But wait til they see their final obstacles." Omochao said as dust was falling at the stairs as several Cutiefly were flying down.

"Aw...what are these?" Kendo asked.

"Bzzt! Cutiefly, the Bee Fly Pokemon! A Bug and Fairy Type! Cutiefly can pick up the auras of living things. It skillfully reads those auras to predict its foes' movements and make fools of them." Rotomdex said.

"Oh boy, this'll be a challenge." Ace said.

"Not for me. Cause I got a weapon. Come on out, Sylveon!" Rainbow said tossing out a ball as out came a pink dog creature with ribbon like feelers.

"Great choice! Sylveon can match cutiefly in the fairy type department." Hope said.

"It's more this. Use Baby Doll Eyes!" Rainbow said as Sylveon gave off a look with big eyes as the Cutiefly looked in awe before they parted.

"Yes. Home run! We're in the clear! We're...oh come on!" Hope said seeing the same Raticate at the end. "How did he get ahead of us?!"

"Seems he didn't learn his lesson from last time." Lin said.

"Fine then, whoever knocks out that Raticate and crosses the finish line at the same time is the winner!" Hope said.

"You sure? It's like taking down a brick wall."

"I'm taking the challenge!" Knuckles said blasting past them.

"Here goes." Tenko said as she charged forward.

"Here it comes!" Knuckles said as they both charged Raticate at the same time before punching at it sending it flying as they both crossed.

"And verifying the photo finish...results are in. First one to cross was...Tenko with Knuckles in a close second." Omochao said.

"Oh well, 3rd place isn't that bad." Ace said as he crossed the finish line with Lin behind him.

"Congratulations! Here are the results." Omochao said.

1st- Tenko- 15

2nd- Knuckles- 12

3rd- Ace- 10

4th- Lin- 9

5th- David- 8

6th- Sectonia- 7

7th- Rainbow- 6

8th- Hope- 5

9th- Fulgore- 4

10th- Himeno- 3

11th- Kendo- 2

12th- Storm- 1

"Well that could've gone better, but…." Hope said before seeing the score. "Whoa! A Bookend!"

"Yep. The Babylon Rogues reps finished first AND last." David said.

"And here are the total results for all six teams." Omochao said.

Team Rankings

1st- Brave Adventurers- 51

2nd- Spirit Force- 50

3rd- Shining Hope Squadron- 42

4th- Dimensional Heroes- 40

5th- SEALED- 33

6th- Babylon Rogues- 30

"We're getting some close shaves here right now. I don't think these standings are gonna stay this way for long." David said.

"Yeah...really close. Ace's team just needs 2 points to overlap you." Rainbow said.

"Seriously? Does it really matter who's first or who wins?" Altera asked.

"If you are part of our 51% then yes it does." Omochao said. "So concludes day 3. Now for tomorrow...it's Dreamland!"

"Wow… talk about memories…" Hope said.

"Yeah, that was the last place I was with you guys before me and my team left, and where you and your sisters became our allies, Zan." Ace said.

"Hey Francisca, if it's okay with you, I need you with me for something." Hope said. "Were uh.. Starting a mock buddyfight tournament to get ready for the Buddy Masters, and it just so happens, you and I are matched up. I don't suppose you'd like to have our match when you're free?" Hope asked.

"Sure, why not? It could be quite fun." Francisca said.

"Thanks Fran. I know how much racing in Dreamland means to you, Sectonia and Flamberge. Just be sure to have fun as you're racing through there." Hope said.

"I'll be sure to. Besides, Sectonia probably wanted a matchup like this to happen there." Francisca said.

"Is this about freezing Taranza when you were still an enemy?" David asked. "Well, rivalries do make things interesting."

"Maybe we should rest this little argument...save it for tomorrow." Jexi said.

"Right. We should get some rest." David said.

"Tonight a buddyfight. Tomorrow, dreamland." Hope said.


	5. Chapter 5

Race 4: Dreamland

"Here we go to day 4! A third of the way through the competition and we have some fierce competition going. This time, we're taking a peaceful route as we head on over to the magical land known as Dreamland!" Omochao said.

"It'll be exciting to visit dreamland, only this time we'll be racing through it." Kor said.

"I know Franny and I are Racing, no doubt about it!" Flamberge said. "Sides, this is a chance to see it how you guys did… albeit without through Hyness's jerk moves."

"That guy was a total psychopath if you ask me." Al said.

"On that, we can all agree on." Sectonia said.

"So uh… No hard feelings when we race, right Fran?" Flamberge asked.

"None at all, Berge." Francisca said.

"Just have fun out there you two." Zan said.

"Well...we won't go easy for you." Tails said.

"Yep, we're giving it our all." Amy said.

"(Unbelievable…)" Ace thought.

"All selected racers, please report to the starting line." Omochao announced.

 **Dreamland**

(Cue- City Trial-City- Kirby Air Ride)

"Get a great start!" Omochao said.

"Oh yeah, here we go!" Flamberge said.

5...4...3...2..1..START!

"Here we go!" Francisca said as she and Sectonia sped out.

"Whoa, that's a fast start!" Flamberge said as the others rocketed out of the starting line.

"Our racers have started out of the starting gate as they enter the first leg of the race as they enter Cookie Country...home to a certain kind of tree." Omochao said.

"A certain kind of tree...wait...Whispy Woods?!" Kor called out as a Tree formed a face and looked at them.

"Wait, why is he only looking at us?" Marco asked.

"He could be attempting to attack." Sectonia said.

Whispy Woods then shook his branches as apples began raining down on the racers.

"Yep. Knew he was gonna do that. Berge, you know what to do." Francisca said.

"Sorry about this! But not really that much!" Flamberge said as she used her sword to slice through the apples and leaving Whispy woods near set ablaze. "That'll teach him!"

"Flamberge is brining the head as always, but Francisca and Sectonia are still fighting for the lead!" Omochao said. "But what's this? Someone's hammering their way to the lead, literally. Its Amy, knocking back the remaining apples as she catches up with the two lead racers."

"Somebody order a Piko Piko Hammer with a side of apples and pain?" Amy asked as she deflected the apples.

"Now that is an order I dont wanna eat, thank you." Toma said.

"I have a feeling that this race in particular is why Sectonia volunteered to take SEALED's last spot." Jude said. "She feels that she owes Francisca for freezing Taranza the last time we were here."

"And it looks like she intends to do so by beating her here." Tenko said.

"Okay...our racers have cleared the first leg and are now approaching the chasm. It's here we've set a very interesting obstacle." Omochao said.

"Interesting? I don't like the sound of ...whoa!" Tails said dodging a cutting wave as he looked up to see several copies of Metaknight on the edge of the cliffs.

Fight me!" one of the clones said.

"No thanks! One Meta Knight is enough, thank you!" Toma said parrying two clones with his blade.

"Pretty interesting that Meta Knight would agree on something like this." Sectonia said parrying some on her side.

"Is he possessed by the Jamba Heart again? No, wait, something's different." Francisca said.

"They must be illusions or something." Kor said as he parried a few as well.

"They definitely look and sound real… I'm confused." Flamberge said.

"Don't be, it takes your mind off the race." Marco said.

"I think we should be more occupied with...dodging the cuts!" Toma said as they went left and right to dodge.

"I see the exit just up ahead." Fefnir said.

"Here we go!" Tails said as he did a burst and rocketed out of the chasm barely dodging the last cut from Meta Knight's cutting wave.

"We are not going like that." Flamberge said as she rocketed after.

"Streaking Comet!" Kor called out as he dashed ahead as well along with Francisca and Sectonia.

"One by one, our racers are rocketing out of the chasm as they head for Castle Dedede where the finish is located...and so is our final obstacle." Omochao said.

"Castle Dedede… That's a place all to familiar with my liking." Sectonia said.

"All the more suitable place for an end of a race. What do you say we finish this?" Francisca asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Sectonia said as the two boosted on ahead.

"No way we're...huh? My boost won't work!" Toma said.

"Mine neither." Storm said.

"Yeah, I think we may have overdid it…" Flamberge said. "Lesson one with these things… don't overwork the boost system."

"Well...it's no big deal...I can see the castle up ahead. Just a straight shot and...what the?" Toma said seeing an army of Waddle Dees outside as Dedede stood on the balcony.

"None of you are getting in. I just got this place cleaned and you all are gonna mess it up!" he shouted.

"For crying out loud… were racing here, and your castle's the finish line!" Flamberge said.

"Tell it to...someone who actually cares!" Dedede shouted.

"Well, Sectonia, I can only see one way to get in there now." Francisca said.

"Agreed. It pains me to do this again, but we'll just have to plow right through them." Sectonia said before spying a ramp. "Or maybe we won't have to."

"Sis, you think you can make that jump?" Flamberge asked.

"Of course." Francisca said as they both hit the ramp.

"It's gonna go down to the wire!" David said.

"Oh son of a…!" Dedede said as he grabbed his hammer. "The rest of you guys, charge these castle crashers. I'm going hunting!" he said running inside.

"Wow, Dedede really wants to get those two, huh?" Toma asked.

"To be completely fair, my sis and Sectonia didn't really make good first impressions." Flamberge said.

"Uh, you do know you were an enemy at first, too, right?" Jude asked.

"I know." Flamberge said. "I guess first impressions are everything, huh?"

As Francisca and Sectonia raced down the halls, they were soon met with Masked Dedede. "No way….you are ruining my castle!" he said.

"That's a sight I didn't think I'd see again." Sectonia said.

"And it doesn't look like he'll let us go without a fight." Francisca said.

"Honestly, I kind of expected this would happen. Good thing it wasn't in Floralia, or things would've been really awkward." Sectonia said.

"Will you stop talking and leave! You're gonna wreck my…" Dedede said swinging the hammer taking out a pillar. "Castle?" he said as the roof shook.

"I think I've got an idea!" Sectonia said.

"Well, don't waste time dawdling! Let's do it!" Francisca said.

Fransisca and Sectonia then split off on opposite sides of the chamber.

"Hey! Don't run away from me!" Dedede said. "I'm not done with you! Here! I'll make it harder!" he said taking out more pillars as the roof started to collapse.

"This isn't going to make relations better." Sectonia said. "But it looks like the plan is working."

"What plan?!" Dedede asked before noticing the roof about to come down on him. "Oh...hell."

"That worked on him...but we're sort of in trouble now." Francisca said as the caving roof was following after them.

"I still have a charge left." Sectonia said.

"Mine too." Francisca said.

"Good, then on the signal, we make a break for it." Sectonia said as the roof closes in on them. "Now!" she said as the two hit their boosters. They boosted towards the finish line as the roof collapsed behind them before the two of them saw the finish inches within their grasp. With all they had, they raced right through it.

"And the winner of this race is….Sectonia with Francisca in a close second!" Omochao said.

"Whew… We barely made it out of there. Congrats, Sectonia. That was a close one." Francisca said.

"In more ways than one. I'm not sure how, but the two of us worked well together." Sectonia said as they clasped hands.

"Wow. It really went right down to the wire there." Teepo said.

"I know. It really came down to a clutch tie breaker." Hope said.

"You've picked some great partners in your travels, Ishihara." Sachiko said.

"I know, right? I couldn't ask for better." David said.

"I think we've all got that reputation, and equally great partners and friends." Hope said.

"...Yeah." Ace said as he put a hand up to his tattoo.

"Still thinking about Corona and Tsuki. Yeah, I can understand where you're coming from on that." Hope said.

"Hope, not the time." Jexi said.

"Right...sorry." Hope said. "I should probably apologize to you too, Ace."

"You did nothing wrong, I appreciate your support." Ace said.

"Alright, here are the rankings for today's race!" Omochao announced.

1st- Sectonia- 15

2nd- Francisca- 12

3rd- Amy Rose-10

4th- Flamberge- 9

5th- Kor- 8

6th- Storm- 7

7th- Marco- 6

8th- Fefnir- 5

9th- Toma- 4

10th- Tails- 3

11th- Jude- 2

12th- Tenko- 1

Team Rankings

1st- Brave Adventurers- 65

2nd- Spirit Force- 63

3rd- Shining Hope Squadron- 55

4th- SEALED- 54

5th- Dimensional Heroes-53

6th- Babylon Rogues- 38

"Wow, this is a pretty close competition." Kazuichi said.

"I'll say. But I feel bad for Jet and his team, they're dead last." Kendo said.

"It's only because you guys are pros, even though you're still rookies at extreme gear." Storm said.

"Storm!" Jet said.

"Well some of us had a bit of experience on a previous mission." Al said.

"Let's face it people. The Babylon Rogues are just a bunch of has beens." Omochao said. "Now...next race…we've decided to make things much more action packed and exciting as we take a trip through the Unforeseen Situation Junction."

"Oh!" Izuku said.

"Wow...the most dangerous place owned by UA...I am so in the next race!" Sonic said.

"You sound excited Sonic. But for some reason you were a little laid back and unmotivated for awhile." Rainbow said.

"Because I realized a long time ago...Jet just isn't that great a rival." Sonic said.

"Harsh…" Hope said.

"May we ask why?" Philia asked.

"I wouldn't wanna pry into it a lot. Rivalries come and go. You meet new ones, chances are your competition with them will overshadow the others." Hope said.

"Which is a mindset, I could never fall into." David said.

"Of course not. You're an athlete. People like you rely on rivalries to help you grow stronger and more developed." Himeno said.

"For some of us, we would disagree on that. But hey, to each their own." Al said.

As the group retired for the night to prepare for tomorrow's race, David looked at the flier and couldn't keep his eyes off of one particular track. "Mitsunari…"

"David? Is something wrong?" Ace asked.

"Yeah… Take a look at one of the track names." David said as he pointed at Sekigahara.

"This is…!" Ace trailed off in shock.

"I know. That's why I'm reluctant to partake in that race… Mitsunari dies there." David said.

"It's completely your choice if you want to participate in it or not, if it bothers you that much you don't have to race." Ace said. "I'm not trying to trick you, I'm merely looking out for a friend."

"I know. Maybe a good night sleep will help calm me down." David said.

"Yeah, and if you want, we could spar after the race tomorrow, maybe it'll help relieve some stress." Ace said.

"Good idea." David said as Ace went off and David looks to the sky. "Mitsunari… What should I do…?" He asks as he heads back to the Galaxy King.


	6. Chapter 6

Race 5: USJ

"Welcome one and all to day 5 of our racetravagenza! Today, we're doing a Plus Ultra and going to take our track to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or USJ for short as our races take on the most harshest environments known to man as well as some hidden surprises. All should be exciting. Also...another new change in rules. From now on, boosting can only be used once. We're trying to make this a fun race...not a rush job." Omochao said.

"Guess that rule makes sense. We have been overdoing it with the boosting since the start." Sonic said.

"Yes, and now we'll have to rely on pure skill and using the landscape to our advantage to get ahead. At least it'll make things more interesting, and creative." Mana said.

"It'll be interesting to see USJ for the first time. We should visit your world sometime, Izuku." Ace said.

"By that time, we'll be leaving for training camp. Something to help with our quirks and get provisional licenses." Izuku said.

"I guess that means we won't be seeing you for a while?" Al asked.

"You have no clue how that world goes with Hope." Jexi said. "Normally when that world is mentioned, he'll do all he can to get us there."

"And I will." Hope said.

"Besides, Hope and I are official students there. So, unless you have a way of fabricating documentation like those two Yo-kai did for the Sports Festival, then...tough break." David said.

"Mari will help figure something out." Al said. "Official or not, it sounds like fun."

"A world where most of the population has powers...interesting." Camilla said.

"Just please, don't be so haughty on him." Mayumi said.

"She's right. The only reason I got in is because my documents were fabricated." David said.

"Alright. Like Al said, Mari will figure something out. Let's just enjoy the race, anymore of this tension and we may go crazy from it." Lin said.

"(You were the ones being all boost-happy…)" David thought.

"Still, what's gotten into them? They're even more tense than you are." Mayumi said.

"I know, right? It's weird. Usually, I'm the one that's the most tense in competitions." David said. "Anyway, good luck in the race, Mayumi."

"Thanks." Mayumi said before she looks to Fulgore. "If the next race is… Well, there… Help him in any way you can."

"As you wish." Fulgore said.

 **USJ**

(Cue- Volcanic Rim Stage- Street Fighter IV)

"All the racers are totally focused on the race." Omochao announced. "This time, the racers will be racing around each of the USJ's special zones to get to the finish line in the central plaza. We wish all of them the best of luck!"

"Yeah...let's get the ball rolling." Sonic said.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to it." Knuckles said.

"Do you think David will be okay?" Tsumugi asked.

"He will. He's just rummaging through something he found out. For his sake, we can't afford to fall behind, especially since skill is going to be even more of a factor from this point onward." Mayumi said.

"Then I guess we gotta carry on his will this time around." Hope said. "Ready, Kendo?"

"Of course." Kendo said.

As the clock ticks down, David was looking to the Spirit Force members in thought. "(When someone is more tense than me in sporting competitions, I feel like something bad is about to happen.)"

"Racers...3...2...1...START!" Omochao said as they took off. "Our racers are out of the gate and have entered the first leg, the Downpour zone!" Omochao said as the racers raced through an area that is constantly being rained on as well as facing high winds.

"Yeah, this is exactly how I remembered it would be!" Hope called over the ferocious winds.

"As you remembered it, I don't think I've ever been in here!" Kendo said.

"Just stay in the course. Don't get too worked up by the wind." Mayumi said.

"Easy for you to say!" Kendo said.

As the racers continued through the Downpour Zone, the winds picked up as lightning struck random parts of the track.

"Watch out!" Leviathan called out as she fired ice dragons to nullify incoming lightning strikes.

"Thirteen really knows how to build a Rescue Simulator!" Hope said.

"Yeah but...doesn't ice reflect lightning?" Wave asked.

"Oh crap, get out of the way!" Tsumugi said as the racers dodge the reflected lightning attacks.

"Well no way this can get more dangerous." Hope said before a bullet shot past him. "The heck?" he said before seeing a man with a sniper rifle on one of the buildings. "No way, that's Snipe, a UA teacher. But...what's he doing here?"

"Allow me to explain." a voice said over the PA system.

"Principal Nezu?" Kendo wondered.

"In order to authorize access to this exclusive facility, we have also taken the liberty of enlisting teachers from UA to be obstacles. Furthermore...we'll be offering a special prize. The first three to pass through the finish line will be offered student status at UA." He said.

"So the top three get enrolled into UA? Score!" Hope said.

"You're already a student here, if I'm not mistaken." Kendo said.

"But what happens if the top 3 are already enrolled?" Ace asked.

"Then they can pass off the prize to another racer of their choice." Nezu said.

"Huh." Leviathan said.

"Though I gotta say, this is a badass training area." Ace said.

"Oh there's more to it than this. But first...we gotta get outta here." Hope said as Snipe fired more bullets.

"Yeah, anyway it was nice meeting you Principal Nezu!" Ace called as the racers passed by.

"I just know Himeno and Tsumugi would want that...and Yoko if she was running." David said. "Still, these are some good stakes." He said as Tsumugi and Himeno started grinding on the rails.

"They're hot stuff, look at those sparks!" Omochao said. "Speaking of hot stuff...looks like some of our racers have entered the next zone...the Conflagration Zone!" Omochao said showing buildings constantly on fire.

"This'll be a good place to dry off." Tsumugi thought. "But wait… That also gives Himeno the advantage because of her Pyrokinesis."

"Got to try and keep cool here, fire isn't my forte." Leviathan said.

"Oh but it's not just the fire you'll need to watch." Nezu said as standing on a building was a figure in a cloak.

"Ectoplasm!" Hope said as the figure started duplicating into many copies.

"What the hell...!?" Wave said.

Ectoplasm

Quirk: Clones

He can exhale ectoplasm from his mouth and form many clones of himself. However, he can only produce up to 30 clones, 36 if he's feeling good.

"So he can come after all of us." Himeno said.

"All the more reason to try and cut through here as quick as possible." Leviathan said.

"It's like you're reading my mind." Himeno said as she used her pyrokinesis on the clones coming at her and Tsumugi.

"Needle Storm!" Ace called out in Carnage Form: Lexida as he fired multiple energy spear tips at the clones going after the others.

"Thanks Ace!" Hope called as he knocked a few aside.

"Not bad…" Ectoplasm said from afar.

"And it looks like our racers have easily fended off Ectoplasm as they enter the next area: the Ruins Zone." Omochao said showing an area of demolished buildings.

"Keep your guards up! This may be a race, but we're fighting each other and the teachers here!" Kendo said.

"That just gives us more of a challenge, right?" Hope said before they saw a crane on one building as it dropped some debris to block the path.

"You're quite right." Nezu said sitting in the crane's seat.

"Uh oh…" Hope said

"I got this!" Leviathan said as she fired a torpedo from her spear, only to be countered by a dropped rock.

"Sorry, but that is not proper maze etiquette." Nezu said.

"No way! How'd he do that?!" Akane asked.

"Careful, Leviathan!" Hope called as Nezu's chain reaction continued to send debris her way.

Nezu

Quirk: High Spec

His intelligence is higher than that of any human being

"Megaton Slam!" Ace called out as he smashed the debris heading for Leviathan only to see more set.

"Ah..the infamous Ace Neptune. Your group has made a number of headlines...which is why I set up many precautions just in your case." Nezu said.

"Ace, don't underestimate Principal Nezu! I dunno what he is, but I do know one thing, he's not that easy to take down or outsmart!" Hope said.

"Plus, he pretty much got a counter for everyone here. Getting past him is not going to be easy." Himeno said.

"But don't fret. I have left one exit open. You just have to find it in this maze like the mice you are." Nezu said laughing as he spilled some tea on himself.

"Mice?" Ace muttered with a dark aura around him.

"Don't mind him, he was just constantly experimented on. He sees stuff like this as a chance to take out all that pent up hatred and anger from those days." Hope said. "Thing is...I think I already figured a way out."

"Well, don't just stand there, lead the way." Mayumi said.

"Just follow my lead." Hope said as he sped towards the path as he grabbed a lamppost and started spinning around before rocketing over the debris and the crane as he cleared over the maze.

"What in the?" Nezu said.

"We can't smash our way through the maze...but no rule against going over." Hope said.

"Yeah...you gotta think through this maze thing next time." Sonic said following after as all the racers followed after.

"Hmm. Well played." Nezu said.

"Flying over Principal Nezu and his demolition derby… why didn't we think of that?" Mina asked.

"Because we didn't have gear." Denki said.

"Okay...Ruin Zone cleared. Next zone: the Flood Zone!" Omochao said as they were riding over a still lake of water.

"Well this is certainly turning out to be one of the more exciting races." Hope said.

"No surprise when you're literally battling the elements." Mayumi said.

"I don't get how a hero can get us here. Now that I think of it, the only hero who could attack us here is…" Hope said before a loud soundwave was heard as they covered their ears. "Present Mic."

"You just had to wonder, didn't you?" Wave asked.

"Wait, wasn't he the one providing commentary in the Sports Festival?" Mayumi asked.

"He's also a UA Teacher. His Voice quirk is so loud, when he was born, he made the doctor's ears bleed." Hope said.

"Ouch." Ace said.

"Speaking of, a zone like this is my kind of turf." Leviathan said as she dived into the water.

"Wait...we can't dive underwater!" Hope said as the soundwave sounded again as they covered their ears.

"Aaah! The bad thing about being a Nephilim is I have really good hearing thus my ears are sensitive." Ace said.

"And we don't even know where he is, how can we combat him?" Himeno asked.

"Well, when Jiro and Koda took him on, they used insects, but this is a flood zone, there aren't any." Hope said.

"Heh, I learned from the exam I put Jiro and Koda through. So why don't you guys hurry up and…" Present mic started. "GET OVER HERE!" he shoutblasted

"Argh!" Hope said.

"Mortal Kombat Reference, seriously?!" Ace asked.

"It's a popular franchise!" Hope said. "Anyone have any bright ideas?! Wait… HImeno, is your Pyrokenies able to focus on targets far away?"

"If I focus hard enough, yes." Himeno said.

"Perfect, well give you some cover from Present Mic's attacks. You can concentrate that way." Hope said.

"I'll try." Himeno said.

"Okay...here's another classic. He...YAAAAAAA!" He shouted.

"What reference was that supposed to be?" Ace asked.

"No reference that time. Just a good old...huh. You smell something burning?" President Mic asked before seeing his shirt on fire. "Gah! Hey, since when is it cool to set a teacher on fire?" He said before diving into the water.

"When they're attacking us. Hahahaha!" Ace said as he laughed a bit.

"Nice job, Himeno!" Hope said.

"Thank you. Now, let's finish this thing." Himeno said.

"Our racers have cleared the Flood Zone and have entered the Landslide zone." Omochao said as they entered a landslide struck area with broken buildings and lots of sloped landscape.

"By the way, where's Leviathan?" Ace asked.

"She can't have tunneled her way through the Flood Zone and into here… could she?" Tsumugi asked.

"Yahoooo!" A voice called out as Leviathan jumped out of a tunnel.

"A tunnel? But where did…." Kendo said as they saw a man in a mech suit. "Power Loader."

"The Excavation Hero? Oh boy…." Hope said. "In this type of area, he's got the home field advantage!"

"Guess that explains it." Ace said.

Power Loader

Quirk: Iron Claws

His fingers are tipped with metallic claws that he uses to burrow underground.

"He's kinda like Sadira in a way, except he specializes in a different area." Leviathan said.

"Sorry, but this is as far as you go." Power Loader said.

"Outta the way!" Knuckles said punching right at him and sending him flying.

"Whoa...guess that's why you gotta make costumes echidna proof." Hope said.

"And possibly Fefnir proof in the future too." Leviathan said.

"Well...they make quick work of Power Loader as they enter the final zone..the Mountain Zone. Through this and they reach the finish in the central plaza." Omochao said showing a large mountain.

"Guess we'll be going mountain climbing." Tsumugi said.

As they race up a mountain, a figure stood before them.

"And the best obstacle was saved for last. We've brought forth the strongest teacher at UA." Omochao said.

"Not to worry...because I am here!" All Might said standing there.

"All Might?!" Hope said.

"That's right! If you want your friends to become UA students, then the final obstacle must be me!" All Might said.

"Anything we should know about him, Hope?" Ace asked.

"He's the Number 1 hero and the Symbol of Peace. He's possibly the strongest person in the Hero Universe." Hope said.

"This'll be quite the challenge then." Ace said.

"Let's get started." All Might said going at them. "Detroit...Smash!" He said smashing towards Hope.

"Whoa!" Hope said dogging it.

"Megaton Slam!" Ace called out as he slammed Batootha against the attack.

"Not bad...but not good enough." All Might said holding it.

"Strong as ever…" Hope said. "Himeno, Tsumugi! Get to the finish line! Ace and I will hold off All Might!"

"Are you sure about this?" Tsumugi asked.

"A chance to enroll in UA doesn't come everyday. I don't need to re enroll. But you two may never get a chance like this again." Hope said.

"Besides, this is a chance for you to see how your Law really works." Mayumi said.

"I see… Alright. We'll leave it to you!" Tsumugi said as the two went on ahead.

"Sorry to drag you into this, Ace." Hope said.

"It's fine. Besides, a chance in a lifetime to face a hero doesn't come often. Allow me to test my strength against you, Sir All Might!" Ace said.

"Don't talk, just do, and give it all you got!" Hope said.

"That's what I like to see. But be warned...there are no kid gloves here." All Might said lunging at them. "New Hampshire Smash!"

"Onyx Barrier!" Hope said blocking All mights attack. "Ace!"

"Right! Vile Rush!" Ace called out as he launched a barrage of slashes in Carnage Form: Leomurg. "Nightmare Blast!" He called out as he launched two serpents of Darkness at All Might.

"Interesting. Texas...SMASH!" He said doing a straight forward punch at the serpents as they vanished in the wind.

"I see. In that case...Berserk!" Ace called out as he became a figure composed of shadow flames as his red eye glowed.

"This is…" All Might said as steam was escaping his body. "Well...seems time is up. In that case...farewell!" He said as he ran off.

"Sorry Ace, but there's one thing i didn't mention before, or i… may have forgot. He can't keep-" Hope said before Sonic nudged him.

"Hope…" He said pointing to the cameras.

"Oh, right…." Hope said. "You never know who may be watching." Hope said.

"It's fine. You can tell me later." Ace said, reverting to his normal form. "Now let's keep going. The girls are probably almost to the finish line."

"And this race is history. Our winners are...1st place...Himeno Akatsuki! 2nd, Leviathan! And 3rd...Tsumugi Shirogane! These lucky winners get to join the UA student body." Omochao said.

"You should totally keep that registration, Leviathan. You'd fit right in." Hope said.

"Yeah, I may just be the very first reploid to attend UA." Leviathan said.

"And now here are the rankings for today's racers." Omochao said.

1st- Himeno Akatsuki- 15

2nd- Leviathan-12

3rd- Tsumugi Shirogane- 10

4th- Sonic- 9

5th- Ace- 8

6th- Hope- 7

7th- Mayumi- 6

8th- Kendo- 5

9th- Knuckles- 4

10th- Wave- 3

11th- Al- 2

12th- Mana Kawai- 1

Team Rankings

1st- Spirit Force- 83

2nd- Brave Adventurers- 81

3rd- SEALED- 70

4th- Shining Hope Squad- 67

5th- Dimensional Heroes- 66

6th- Babylon Rogues- 43

"Besides being in 1st place, this race was pretty awesome. It was interesting meeting those heroes. You have good teachers, Izuku." Ace said.

"Uh...thanks." Izuku said.

"Still, it was great that Himeno and Tsumugi got accepted into UA High. I think it'll work really well for them." Yoko said.

"And hopefully for Leviathan too." Ace said.

"Well, I think they're about to get a great first start. The Training Camp will be coming up soon." Izuku said.

"Training Camp?" Al asked.

"It's basically training by a hero team in a select location." Todoroki said.

"I see. That'll be exciting." Litty said as she looked at her Crystal Ball.

"Now...about what happened. Since there's no cameras right now, the reason …" Hope said before Jexi smacked him.

"What Hope was about to blather about is that All Might's quirk has to be a secret." Jexi said.

"He has a time limit to that form doesn't he?" Mari asked.

"Looks like she figured it out." David said.

"Is there anyway to help him?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, no. But that's specifically why it must be kept secret. If any of the villains know about it, he'll be left extremely vulnerable." David said

"Don't worry. Our lips are sealed." Ace said.

"Now...day 5 has come to an end. Tomorrow's track: We've decided to take a trip down history lane and picked...the Battle of Sekigahara." Omochao said.

"I was afraid of this..." David said.

"Remember what I said last night. It's entirely your choice." Ace said as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah. No matter what happens… I must face it head on." David said.

"Race your hardest out there David… do it for yourself… and Mitsunari." Hope smiled.

"Yeah." Ace said. "May your heart be your guiding key."


	7. Chapter 7

Race 6: Sekigahara

"Hello, race fans! Day 6 of the Grand Prix is getting underway as our racers will be going through one of the biggest battles in history! But just as a refresher, why don't we let out host tell us how this war came to be?" Omochao asked.

"Thank you." ARIA said. "In the year 1590, Hideyoshi Toyotomi had defeated the Hojo clan at Odawara, unifying Japan under his banner. This peace wasn't meant to last long, unfortunately. Several years later, Hideyoshi had fallen ill and died, once again throwing the land into a state of chaos. Ieyasu Tokugawa saw this as an opportunity to rise to power and create a new Japan of his own, but Mitsunari Ishida stood against him to protect the authority of the Toyotomi clan. Hostilities between the two rose as time went on, and eventually, they reached their breaking point. To counter Ieyasu's forces from the east, Mitsunari mobilized his own forces with lords that lived in the west. And in the year 1600, these two leaders, each with a massive army under their control, for the fate of the entire land, clashed at Sekigahara."

"Mitsunari was such an amazing person. I had no idea." Ace said. "I think I understand a bit why you look up to him, David."

"That's not the whole story." Robin said. "Mitsunari did participate...but during Sekigahara, he lost his life and Ieyasu won the land."

David fell silent. "That's why I didn't want to say anything when we went our separate ways in Aytolis. He may be calculative and calm most of the time, but...that doesn't change the fact that having your own death foretold is spooky."

"And changing history is a big no way." Rainbow said.

"Definitely, even the smallest change could affect our entire history." Ace said.

"When we race in the Battle, should we be careful what we bump into on the track?" Alice asked.

"Probably. I mean, we are going through time on this one." Zephyr said.

"Let's be on our guard then just in case." Lin said.

David was looking on, nervous.

"Deep breaths alright? You're gonna do fine, trust me." Fefnir said.

"That's not what's concerning him." Fulgore said.

"All racers, to their starting positions!" Omochao said.

"Into the breach. Good luck you two." Hope said.

"We'll do our best. Nothing too flashy, or else we might break time. No pressure." Alice said.

"Yeah, no pressure." Zephyr said.

 **Battle of Sekigahara**

(Cue- Sealed Ground- Sonic Riders Zero Gravity)

"The race to prove who's the best begins now!" Omochao said.

"Ready for this, David?" Zephyr said.

"Y-yeah." David said.

5...4...3...2..1..START!

At the start of the race, all the racers got on their Gear and accelerated into the portal at the same time.

"And they're off!" Omochao said as the pack exited into the Sengoku era at the exact time the battle began. "This race will take our competitors through the battlefield of Sekigahara and straight into the mountains. A short track...but filled with danger in a large battlefield."

"So this is Sekigahara. I never thought I'd be able to see it with my own eyes." David said. "Of course… That just makes it all the more tragic being here."

"I understand thats a lot on your chest, David. Even more so because we're racing here." Alice said.

"I don't like the idea of being here either...it's so sad seeing these kinds of conflict." Lin added. "The sooner we get through here, the better."

"Speaking of getting through...incoming!" Vector shouted as they ducked as arrows rained from above.

"Whoa!" Zephyr said as the group avoided the arrows. "Dodge anything coming your way, but don't use any of your powers or skills! It might upset the timestream here! Man, I'm sounding like a geek…."

"That just makes it even more difficult, but you're right." Camilla said.

"You know, if we die here, I'm gonna seriously talk about getting this race banned." Alice said.

"Aaah! Don't go saying stuff like that!" Lin said.

"What? It can get really dangerous…" Alice said scratching her head.

As the banter keeps going on, David was trailing all the way in the back dodging the volley.

"(It's not the arrows I'm worried about, but… If Mitsunari really is destined to die here, seeing it up close will just make it even more tragic. Mitsunari… What should I do…?)" David thought.

"This is bad… He's falling behind." Chalcedony said. "Look, I know how things look, but you need to stay strong here."

"I know that. But still…" David said.

"Lord David, I do not know the relations between you and Mitsunari, but I know for a fact that he wouldn't want to see you like this." Chalcedony said.

"Chalcedony…" David said.

"Chal's right, David. If you two are friends, then race for his sake. Not just yours." Zephyr said.

"(They're right… The best thing I can do now is press on, overcome this trial, and become a hero worthy of his memory.)" David thought as he revved up Ironhide and picked up speed, soon getting back to the pack.

"Okay...anyway who cares about who takes first this race?" Rainbow asked as most shook their heads no. "That's what I thought." she said before seeing a man in white on a hill. "Wait...who is that?"

"Uh...Yoshitsugu Otani apparently." Fulgore said.

"What's that weapon in his hand?" Lin asked.

"It's a Saihai!" Camilla said. "Be careful everyone!"

"A Saihai… that means he's a commanding officer! He may have backup!" Zephyr said.

Yoshitsugu then waved the Saihai as a whirlwind is seen heading towards them.

"You think the backup is the concern here?!" Vector shouted.

He then waved it again as he released a volley of dragonflies. "Enemies of my lord shall fall here and...ah!" Yoshitsugu said before he fell to the ground with a volley of arrows in his back. "Mitsunari...forgive...me." He said before passing.

"Oh god…" Camilla muttered in shock as she put a hand over her mouth.

"I know what you're thinking, but as tragic as it is, this was supposed to happen." David said.

"Yes. Yoshitsugu died in this battle that exact way." Fulgore said.

"Right, my apologies, I'm not used to seeing actual humans die in battle." Camilla said. "Let's just try and get out of here safe and sound."

"Easier said than done. We're not exactly given any ground to cover." David said.

"Just try to avoid any heavy parts of the battle, and don't hit or touch anybody!" Zephyr said.

"Got it!" Lin said.

The race continued through the battlefield, making steady progress to the mountainside.

"I must say, this is quite the view." Camilla said.

"Yeah...and we'll be much safer when we reach the mountains. So how much farther?" Vector asked.

"Halfway there. So long as we...Oh boy." Rainbow said as a large battalion was far ahead being lead by Ieyasu himself.

"We got incoming. That must be Ieyasu, correct?" Lin said.

"No mistaking it. It's him. This just got a lot more complicated." David said.

Ieyasu then pointed his weapon toward them before firing something.

"Hit the deck!" Lin said as they ducked and avoided the shot.

"What? They're firing cannons at us? Come on!" Vector said.

"Indeed. And since when is a spear in the Middle Eastern Era capable of firing something?" Camilla asked.

"It wasn't the spear. They're firing actual cannons at us!" Rainbow said pointing to them.

"But...why are they attacking us? We have nothing to do with this." David asked.

"They must think we're with the other army." Titanica said.

"Well that sucks…" Zephyr said. "And we can't even fight back or else we risk changing the future."

"You know what? Screw this!" Vector said as he started punching out soldiers firing at them.

"Vector, wait! Aw, damn it." David said.

"Well, we should have seen that coming." Jet said. "There's gotta be a way to get to the finish fast."

"The forest! If we can slip away there, we won't have to worry about any more incoming fire." David said.

"But then Mitsunari would…" Yoko said.

"I know. But there's nothing we can do for him now." David said as he looked at his palm before speeding towards the forest. "Mitsunari… I'm sorry."

"Vector, you should be ashamed of yourself. Hitting those soldiers could have had serious consequences!" Alice said.

"No it wouldn't. Battles in the Warrior Universe don't affect the timelines of other universes." Omochao said.

"What? Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Vector said.

"To keep battle happy maniacs like you guys in check." Omochao said.

"That makes sense, when you think about it." Nagi said.

"Of course, it wouldn't help to be cautious just in case." Fulgore said. "And he's not battle happy."

"I didn't mean anyone specific...just all racers in general." Omochao said.

"Although...it does tend to make me wonder sometimes…" David said when he heard Omochao.

"What is it?" Camilla asked.

"When Grimoire appeared in Organica, I didn't hesitate to slice his arm off. I even went as far as cutting his body to pieces back in the Earth Kingdom catacombs." David said. "I'm known to be pretty savage at times during combat. That's why I'm given the moniker of 'Devil'."

"Please, we've traveled with you for awhile and you are anything but battle happy." Titanica said.

"Thanks, but it still doesn't change the fact that we could've done something back there when all those projectiles kept firing at us. Now I feel like an idiot for worrying so much." David said.

"It's okay to worry, David. You were just concerned for Mitsunari." Camilla said.

"And I know I might've wasted all that worry for nothing. But still, it did kind of help me push through a bit." David said.

"Yeah...especially since you all passed the finish while we talked. So...congrats." Omochao said.

"We what?" Rainbow said before noticing they were in the mountains. "Huh. Guess we were so busy talking we didn't notice."

"So… who won exactly? We were so focused on talking and not racing." Titanica asked.

"Ishihara came in first, Jet came second and Fulgore came third." Omochao said.

"Whoa… For real?" David asked.

1st- David- 15

2nd- Jet- 12

3rd- Fulgore- 10

4th- Zephyr- 9

5th- Yoko- 8

6th- Rainbow- 7

7th- Chalcedony- 6

8th- Camilla- 5

9th- Vector- 4

10th- Nagi- 3

11th- Titanica- 2

12th- Lin- 1

Team Ranking

1st- Brave Adventurers- 106

2nd- Spirit Force- 89

3rd- SEALED- 81

4th- Shining Hope Squadron- 78

5th- Dimensional Heroes- 77

6th- Babylon Rogues- 61

"We've reached the halfway point." David said.

"He is right. Six down, six to go! Tomorrow's track is...New York and Paris from the Steam Universe!" Omochao announced.

"Oh! Finally!" Erica said.

"Wait till you guys see the course that runs through our towns, you're gonna love em!" Gemini said.

"Since you two live in those respective cities, we'll take your word for it." Hope said.

"Yep it'll be pretty exciting to race through two famous cities in an alternate universe." Kor said.

"So, Dave. Now that you got past that hurdle, your spirits are back up, right?" Jesse asked.

"Yep. I know now that the way to respect my bond with Mitsunari is to be a hero worthy of his memory." David said.

"I think it'll be more than just that. See, while you were looking at the results, we did a bit of a change to Ironhide." Sectonia said as Miu pulled up Ironhide to show the Toyotomi crest on the side.

"Wow…"Hope said. "That looks amazing."

"We know that he has a bond with Mitsunari from the times he allied with him, so this is a way to show that even in death, he and his legacy are still with him." Tapu Fini said.

"That's very honorable." Ace said. "Also, Luna, I think I know of a way you can help us out more."

"But I'm not racing, dude." Luna said.

"That's not what I mean. I meant down the line since you're fighting alongside us." Ace said.

"Well… when you put it that way, I am kinda curious. Croagunks got my back, but he can't cover me in a fight with a lotta guys so… what do you have in mind?" Luna asked.

"This." Ace said as he put his hand out and summoned Void Gear.

"Whoa, seriously?! Dude I'm not even a keyblade wielder. It won't work." Luna said.

"Can you be sure? I mean, I wasn't aware that I was one until I got mine." Jesse said as he summoned his.

"Well...I'll try." Luna said grabbing the blade before it vanished.

"Oooh… No dice. It was a good try, though." Jesse said.

"Hey Ace, don't worry about it bro. I'm sure I can find some other way to protect myself. For now at least, Croagunk's got my back till then." Luna said as Croagunk nodded.

"Alright, I'm sorry that it didn't choose you." Ace said as he looked at Void Gear.

"Considering where Void Gear came from, I doubt it even would be the right choice." Hope said.

"Right, and this is what Vanitas's lingering spirit left when I finally put him to rest." Ace said.

"What are you talking about? Vanitas is still alive, I saw him...heck we all saw him!" Hope said.

"The one I saw in the graveyard looked like him, but it wasn't. It had the unversed symbol on its mask and its suit's color was white instead of red." Ace said.

"So maybe that was an Unversed copy. Vanitas is the source of the unversed appearing, so he may have been able to make a copy of himself. Either way, he's with Organization XIII now, and who knows what they're up to at this moment." Aqua said.

"Right, we don't know yet as of right now, but we'll worry about that later. Right now we should turn in and be ready for tomorrow's race." Ace said.

"Sorry, Luna. If I had encountered Mitsunari moments before his death, I would've gotten his fan or something." David said.

"Like I said, don't worry David. I'm sure I can find something to use." Luna said.

"Let's get a good night's rest." Ace said as everyone headed back to the ship. "Aqua. We will find a way to save Terra and Ventus. I promise." He thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Race 7: New York and Paris

"Hello and welcome once again to the races...oh this is getting exhausting. Next time just six days. Either way, next race is in the Steam Universe. Our races start off in New York racing to the Little Lip theater where they will then be launched to Paris where they race through its streets until reaching the finish at the Chattes Noires." Omochao said.

"Wow...Hope missed an opportunity here." Sonic said.

"Yeah. Erica and Gemini know the layout of those places. They would've gotten this hands-down." Tsumugi said.

"Well he missed out and I gain." Amy said. "(In two romantic cities with Sonic. A dream come true.)" she thought.

"Guys, I know what you're thinking, and I didn't really miss an opportunity at all. I'm glad I didn't pick Erica or Gemini for this." Hope said.

"Think about it, everyone. If Hope had us on his team, or either one of us, it'd basically be an easy win for him." Erica said.

"Yeah! Having us in this race would actually be more like cheatin'. Hope wanted to race fair and square on this one." Gemini said.

"Hmm… Maybe I could add a racing simulator onto the Galaxy King." Mari said.

"You'd have to ask for Jexi's permission for that." Maka said.

"No way in heck is she doing anything like that." Jexi called out.

"You sure you made the right call not including them? I mean...they'd see their homelands again, see how much has changed." Fulgore said.

"Well Paris hardly changed when we saw it in Furious Sports." Ace said.

"Except for when Jack and the Phantom Thieves stole our sign…." Erica said twiddling her hands.

"Oh yeah, maybe that was the only changed made." Ace said. "I hardly see any difference between the cities in the Steam Universe and the Standard Universe."

"Oh you'll see it." Sonic said as the portal opened to New York City showing several hundred pipes with steam coming from them.

"Huh." Ace said.

 **New York and Paris**

(Cue- Opening- Sakura Wars 3- Project X Zone)

"This contest will kick off in short time." Omochao announced. "And by short time...I mean 2 minutes!"

"Let's get this steam train rolling!" Fefnir said as he revved up Scorched Fighter.

5...4...3...2...1...START!

"And our racers have taken off to New York, starting off in Central Park!" Omochao said.

"This is awesome, a universe that uses steam as a power source." Kor said.

"Yeah it's pretty awesome." Sonic said. "Just as this is." He said speeding past them and taking the lead as he grinded on some of the rails.

"Wait for me, Sonic!" Amy said as she went after him.

"Well, that just happened." Mana said.

"No you don't!" Kor said as he grinded as well.

"Crud. I forgot during our times here Sonic spent most of his time running and exploring." Hope said.

"So basically he knows everything about this place. Great." Wave said.

"What about Paris?" Fefnir asked.

"That's right… he hasn't explored that place much… so when we get there, he's at the disadvantage." Hope said.

"He doesn't...but Amy does." Toma said.

"Yeah, but she'll probably keep chasing after Sonic. Who knows." Fefnir said.

"Until she decides to impress him by claiming first for him." Wave said.

"Oh...right. We gotta catch up to them...fast." Hope said.

"Kor's probably on their tail by now." Al said.

"If you think that, then you do not know that hedgehog." Hope said.

With Sonic and Amy, the two continued to race as they went from street to street.

"Shouldn't be too long before we hit the Little Lip Theater. Just a hop, skip and a jump away." Sonic said as he grinded against a building wall before jumping.

"Aw Sonic. He's always so dreamy when he does things like this." Amy thought.

"Pardon me!" Kor called out as he zipped past her.

"Grrr!" Amy said getting her hammer out as she hit a car with it as it crashed into Kor. "Sorry...but no one gets between me and my Sonic." She said.

"Wow...never knew Amy was so hard core with this stuff." Sonic thought seeing that action. "Well...can't focus on that now." He said smirking as he saw the theater at the end of the street. "Since there's only one of these…" He said boosting as he cruised down the street just as the theater transformed into a launcher as he jumped onto it as it launched him far away.

"Yes! That's my Sonic!" Amy cheered seeing Sonic being launched.

"And Sonic has taken the lead and already headed to Paris via the Little Lip Theater. Will everyone else be able to catch up with him?" Omochao said.

"Dang that hedgehog works fast." Wave said.

"Why do I get the feeling we won't be taking first this time?" Toma said.

"Well all we can do is try." Hope said as two more people were seen being launched. These people were Amy and Kor.

"And Amy and Kor are the next people to be headed to Paris. But can they catch up? Let's take a look at things from our Paris cameras." Omochao said switching over to the Paris cam. "Now for this one...we made things interesting. With the Combat Revue's permission, we've set up the city's defense systems into a large topsy turvy maze that racers have to work through in order to get out."

"A maze huh? Fun." Sonic smirked as he soon landed and started running the maze.

"And Sonic is the first to enter the maze followed by Kor and Amy." Omochao said.

"I don't get it! Why are you showing energy now? You didn't even care about the race earlier!" Kor said.

"Yeah, true. I don't care much about Jet or the Extreme Gear thing earlier. But now...I so wanna win." Sonic said smirking.

"Damn idiot…" Kor muttered.

"Sonic seems pumped about this race for some reason. I mean, I know he's always energetic, but this is just unnatural." Tsumugi said.

"Not only that. Kor was nearly killed when that car landed on him." Fefnir said.

"Love can hurt." Hope said plainly. "Especially when it's Amy keeping close on Sonic."

"You've got that right." Fulgore said.

"Well...it'll be hard catching up with him, but if we time the launch right...we might have a shot." Hope said.

"It's worth a shot." Marco said.

It didn't take long before the racers got into the launcher as they were all launched.

"And all are out of New York and headed to Paris, where they run the maze run of their lives!" Omochao said.

"Another maze. We always seem to end up in them for some reason." Tsumugi said.

"Well it is a good challenge of time and memory." Hope said as they all touched down at the entrance and entered.

"Our racers have entered the maze but they may be too late as Sonic, Amy and Kor are just about out the exit. Sonic is still leading but Kor and Amy are in a race for second. Which is very entertaining." Omochao said.

"Guess it's time to use this as a last resort. Spiria Drive Level 4, and...boost!" Kor said as he blasted off.

"And it looks like Kor's trying to blast his way over the maze. Wonder if he'll hit the invisible barrier." Omochao said.

"Invisible what?" Kor said before hitting something invisible in the air.

"In order to make sure no one tries the maze flight trick again, we put up a barrier to make sure people follow maze etiquette. After all, mazes are for fun...not blasting through." Omochao said.

"Well, there goes my plan." Hope said.

"Yeah, same here." Toma said. "I was just gonna burst through walls but now I'm afraid to try it."

"Damn it...I will not...fall like this!" Kor said as he continued to push against the barrier till it started cracking before it shattered.

"And he actually broke through. We'll bill the Spirit Force later but it is still a sight to behold!" Omochao said.

"Looks like Level 4 Spiria Drive was too much for the barrier to handle." Chalcedony said smiling. "Well played, Kor."

"But he may be a little late." Hope said seeing Sonic cross the finish with Amy close behind and Kor landing after.

"And we have our winners of the race! Sonic in 1st, Amy in 2nd and Kor in 3rd! Three awesome racers!" Omochao said.

"I knew it was going to be Sonic and Amy, but it still surprised me." Tsumugi said.

"Well it was bound to happen at some point." Hope said.

"Still Kor, you did really great. Especially being able to smash down that wall." Erica said.

"Well, I didn't want to let my friends down. So I did what I had to do." Kor said. "Although, Amy, I get that you have a crush on Sonic, but try to be careful of what you throw at me next time." He said.

"Uh, I don't think she's going to make any promises on that front." Tsumugi said.

"She's right. Get between me and Sonic...and I'll crush you." Amy said as she happily skipped away.

"Geez, Jexi. We're seeing a lot of different sides to your guys in this thing." David said.

"Yep, a side you people rarely see." Jexi said as the results board popped up.

1st- Sonic- 15

2nd- Amy- 12

3rd- Kor- 10

4th- Hope- 9

5th- Tsumugi- 8

6th- Wave- 7

7th- Fulgore- 6

8th- Fefnir- 5

9th- Toma- 4

10th- Mana- 3

11th- Marco- 2

12th- Chalcedony- 1

Team Rankings

1st- Brave Adventurers- 120

2nd- Dimensional Heroes- 104

3rd- Spirit Force- 104

4th- Shining Hope Squadron- 91

5th- SEALED- 86

6th- Babylon Rogues- 69

"Oh, bullocks. That was terrible." Mana said.

"I'll say. But it is interesting to see sides of Sonic and the others I haven't seen." Hope said.

"It could be because of this competition. It's making us all competitive against each other." Ace said.

"I think that's why Jexi doesn't do races. Because of how competitive it gets. In fighting tournaments, I think it's different for him." Hope said.

"Strange. None of us feel any different." David said.

"And it doesn't matter to us whoever wins, as long as we enjoy it, right?" Ace said.

"Okay people! That was fun but now it's time to show tomorrow's destination: CHS and Crystal Prep!" Omochao announced.

"They're using our schools next?" Twilight said in surprise.

"ARIA must've told the principals about this, I mean CHS was used for Furious Sports wasn't it?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, and Indigo and Luffy almost won that." Jude said.

"Well I think it'll be pretty cool to race through Rainbow and Indigo's schools." Ace said.

"Speaking of Rainbow, she's probably gonna get serious on this one." Francisca said. "It would make a bad image on her if she didn't do well here."

"Oh for Color God's sake…" Ace muttered in annoyance.

"Yeah...I'm gonna dominate you guys." Rainbow said.

"Says you. We can still beat ya." Titanica said.

"Guys, don't ruin this for her. Even if she's boasting, there's a reason she has to win this next race. It's her image." Hope said.

"She has a reputation to uphold. So, anything insensitive and she'll make us regret it." Francisca said. "That includes you, Ace."

"I'm outta here." Ace said as he walked back to the ship.

"Gah… He's always like this." David said. "But don't worry, Rainbow. I'm not as insensitive when it comes to these matters. All I'll say...is that the rest of us aren't going to make it easy. Although, I'm pretty sure that's what you prefer."

"That's exactly how I like it. But I feel sorry for Ace. I didn't wanna annoy him or anything. Maybe I'll talk to him later." Rainbow said. "Nah...I gotta prepare for tomorrow."

"Well, whatever the case, he better get his act together or he'll be the one ruining it for us." David said.

"He'll ruin it? He was the one who suggested we come here. He's the one who is most looking forward to this." Jexi said.

"And look what it's doing." David said. "I know I can't stand seeing him like this, but…"

"David… don't. I think we have to figure out a way to end this race quickly. If not… I fear our entire friendship will tear itself apart." Hope said.

"Hmm. Something does seem a bit off kilter. Someone who was once our enemy hosting this racing competition. Something about this seems way off." Jexi said. "I think I'm gonna try doing a little poking around tomorrow."

"I'll go with you. I have the same feeling about this as well." Spade said.

"ARIA…. Are you trying to bring us together, or tear us apart?" Hope said.


	9. Chapter 9

Race 8: CHS and Crystal Prep, the truth of the Multiverse Grand Prix

"Am I showing good sportsmanship here? I want to believe I am, but…" David said.

"I'm not sure about myself either, I'm only competing in this race so that we would have fun and enjoy ourselves, but instead its…" Ace trailed off before crying a bit.

"Don't think about it too hard. We don't want them to think we're being suspicious about this. Let's just go the motions and see what the others can dig up." David said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't really mean what I did. I just wanted us to bond closer together." Ace said.

"That's what you're all about, Ace." Hope said.

"It's still strange...why is it that only the Dimensional Heroes are effected? As far as I can tell, no one else is feeling different." Yoko said.

"That's the weird part. Being an athlete, I'm usually the competitive type, but I don't feel any different at all." David said.

"It's obvious that something's up here. Is ARIA really trying to be the changed android she is… or does she still want you, Ace?" Hope said.

"If you ask me, I think there's something even deeper going on. Like an outside force is pulling something behind the scenes." David said.

"Whatever it is. It's effecting members of the Dimensional Heroes competing, I mean would Amy be the type of person to hurt one of her friends by throwing a car on top of them?" Ace said.

"Throwing? No. But hitting her hammer with a car, yeah...if the conditions are right." Hope said. "Yeah...it is weird though."

"Another weird thing… Everyone in our five groups were praising and supporting each other in these races, but...the Dimensional Heroes didn't." Francisca said.

"Not only that, but at Sekigahara, when I was pulling behind because of my concerns for Mitsunari, Chalcedony and Zephyr were motivating me to keep going." David said. "Anyone only focused on winning wouldn't do something like that."

"And then there's Dreamland. If Sectonia was solely focused on winning, she wouldn't have told me of her plan and would've left me in the dust." Francisca said. "I can't bring myself to think that ARIA is behind this. If she was, she would've gone after Ace's group, not Jexi's."

"The signs are all there. Something else is going on here. I think I'm going to conduct an investigation of my own." Shuichi said.

"You sure, Shuichi?" David asked.

"Of course I am. Vector may be solely focused on money, but he wouldn't subject himself to this kind of brutality. Not willingly, anyway. If there's really someone else pulling the strings, I intend to find out what.

"Let me go with you, then. I still need to repay you for saving me, after all." Kaede said.

"Kaede…" Shuichi said.

"You can count me in this, too." Kaito said.

"Kaito… Alright, I'll be counting on you guys." Shuichi said as the three of them left.

"And...about yesterday, we really are trying to enjoy this as much as we could. Or at least, we would've if we didn't have such a tough crowd." David said.

"You're still gonna keep going, are you?" Hope asked.

"Of course I am. It may be the only way to know what's really going on here." David said.

"Besides Shuichi and the others investigating, Jexi and Spade will investigate too right?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. Although, I have a feeling they won't be investigating the same thing." David said. "Just to be safe, you and Hope should stay in the bleachers in case the other Dimensional Heroes reps start acting up."

"Alright." Ace said.

With Jexi and Spade…

"Okay...the next race should be starting soon. Should be enough time for us to take a look into things." Jexi said. "Something about this whole race fiasco has been nagging at me since it started."

"When did you first suspect it?" Spade asked.

"Since you guys told us ARIA was in charge. It doesn't make sense. Why would someone who was your enemy go and start a racing tournament?" Jexi said.

"I've never actually met her back then, but she seemed like a changed person when we met her at the start of this." Spade said. "She said this would be the start of redeeming herself for what she did."

"You never saw her back in Valentia. No one changes that fast. But we can't call her on it without proof." Jexi said.

"Right. Let's see what we can find out." Spade said.

"ARIA mentioned she would be watching the races from the nearby building. That seems a good place to start as any." Jexi said.

"Then it must be the Pinnacle. Let's go." Spade said.

As the two headed inside, Shuichi and his group were conducting their own investigation at the same place.

"Why are we headed to the Pinnacle?" Kaito said.

"These races...since they started, the Dimensional Heroes members have been acting more aggressive and savage, almost heartless. It doesn't seem to be affecting the others, but I'm not sure how long that can stay true." Shuichi said. "We need information on these races. No matter what."

(Cue- Submerged Memory- MegaMan Zero 3)

 **Commence the Investigation**

Carefully making their way into the building, they headed to the offices where they saw footages from the Canterlot race where they saw Rainbow going double time against Jet and David.

"Rainbow may be a loose cannon but even she isn't this savage." Shuichi said.

"Hey, Shuichi. Any idea what this is?" Kaede asked finding a strange vial with a red powder in it.

"Hmm. This powder...it's plant based." Shuichi said looking it over. "What could they be doing with this?"

"Maybe it's something related to inducing rage?" Kaito asked.

"That's definitely a possibility." Shuichi said seeing testing files near it. "Hmm. These are test logs for different subjects. All are within a 12 day limit."

As they talked about it, they heard the doorknob shake. "Someone's coming." Kaede said.

"Hide." Shuichi said as they ran into the broom closet just as a strange man entered with grass like hair and in a white lab coat.

"Wait...that guy. I recognize him. He's one of the escaped criminals." Kaito said.

"He is? So why is he working for ARIA?" Kaede said.

"First off, his name is Wyatt Wheat aka Apo. He was arrested for causing mass poisoning and confusion using rare plants and concoctions." Kaito said.

"Everything is going according to plan, Despair. Soon the Dimensional Heroes will wipe their friends out, including themselves." Wyatt said.

"Excellent. But keep doing as ARIA says. I need to keep silent until I can escape. And the powder…" Despair said.

"It's being dispersed during each race as planned. The way the courses are planned, we should be seeing twelve different worlds causing havoc and chaos. Nothing but complete despair." Wyatt said.

"So that's what's going on…" Kaede whispered.

"It seems Despair hopes to tear us apart with Wyatt's concoctions." Shuichi said.

"And when the plan is finally complete, bring that researcher, nephilim, and Hopeless to me." Despair said.

"Mari? I get why he would want Hope but why would he need Ace and Mari?" Shuichi wondered.

"Also...you should know...Amadeus Flux has been spotted with ARIA." Wyatt said.

"What?" Despair said.

"Apparently the two have been meeting to discuss a business of some kind." Wyatt said. "Should I get rid of him?"

"No. Just keep on task and don't draw suspicion to yourself." Despair said. "We'll deal with him soon enough."

"Right." Wyatt said getting off the comm as he collected a box of the vials before heading out.

"Flux...with ARIA? Why does that sound so wrong?" Shuichi wondered.

"I don't think it matters much. We already know the real reason behind it." Kaito said. "Besides, if her reformation is true, she might not even go through with his deal."

"Let's just wait until Wyatt leaves so we can sneak out and warn the others." Kaede whispered.

Meanwhile with Jexi and Spade, they had slowly made their way up to the top while watching the races at the same time. "So much savagery. Something is definitely going on here." Jexi said.

"Yeah, we need to find out the cause quickly before it's too late. We're almost to the top." Spade said.

They slowly approached the door as they creaked it open to see ARIA in front of a table with hooded figures and a familiar one.

"Flux? And...complete strangers?" Jexi wondered.

"Those cloaked figures...they're emitting darkness." Spade whispered.

"Yeah...I feel it too." Jexi said.

"So...shall we begin discussion?" ARIA asked.

"Of course. After all. We all have gathered here because we have something in common...complete hatred for those heroes down there." Flux said. "Course, that's not the only reason." He said turning the screen on. "Thanks to the efforts of Apo, we are not only slowly breaking apart the bonds of the heroes, but also several other worlds as well."

"True...it was you who recommended that man...but are we certain he won't betray us? After all, he and those criminals that tried to kill you do work for Despair...he who usurped most of your forces." A figure said.

"I'll be honest...for a long while...I've acted like an idiot, an annoying idiot. I fought with cartoonish mechs and machine...but...those days are over." Flux said firing a gun as it killed one of the figures. "The days of the happy idiot are over. We will break apart those groups. But I want the Ice Devil alive...so I can put a bullet through his head. Then I'll have Jexi all to myself."

"I must decline the killing of Jexi." a figure said rising removing their hood to reveal a man with long blond hair and black marks on his face.

"That man...I recognize him. That's Basil Hawkins." Jexi said.

"Who is he?" Spade asked.

"A pirate like Luffy. He's one of the Supernovas. Recently, I heard he had become one of Kaido's subordinates and is currently capturing beasts and monsters for him." Jexi said.

"Why would one of the four emperors need monsters and beasts?" Spade asked.

"He is called the king of beasts for a reason." Jexi said.

"Now...as much as you would enjoy that boy dead...a current alliance with someone in the Beast Universe wants him and only him alive." Hawkins said.

"Enough! All of you!" ARIA said.

"Our apologies." They all said.

"The only reason we've formed this Axis of Evil is for one reason...elimination of all of those groups. I had to play nice with that idiot Ace, and it made me sick. It'll all be worth it in the end. Flux, how long does it take for the powder to run full course on a human?" ARIA asked.

"From the tests...it takes 12 days. Which is the reason why we made them last that long. But strange enough, the other groups are being affected less." Flux said.

"Hmm. We'll up the dosage being spread. As of now...all of you are dismissed." ARIA said as the figures were leaving one after another. "And Flux...get off this world. I'm done with you. You've served your purpose."

"Excuse…" Flux said before being shot with a tranq dart before security marched in. "You...bitch." He said before passing out.

"Take him out and deliver him to the Universal Police. Tell them he was trying to steal from us. A prison cell is just right for this loser." ARIA said as they dragged him out.

"Hopefully that's one less problem to deal with." Spade said. "We gotta go tell the others what we found out."

"An Axis of Evil...made just to go after us. And...who would be after me?" Jexi wondered.

"It's hard to say, come on let's get out of here." Spade said as the two quickly fled the scene.

Back at the Stadium…

"How'd the race go?" Hope asked.

"Yoko pulled off the win this time with David in second and Rainbow in third." Tails said.

"How's she taking it?" Hope asked.

"A question you're better keeping to yourself." Shuichi said as he and his group arrived. "There's something all of you should know."

"What is it?" Ace asked.

"This race has been nothing but a sham. The racers have been unknowingly spreading this across the worlds they race on." Kaito said showing the vial.

"What is this?" Mari asked as she was handed the vial.

"It's a powder that seems to increase the rage and hatred within a person." Shuichi said.

"That actually explains a lot with what's going on with the others." Al said. "But how come we aren't affected like them?"

"It's only targeting Jexi's group for some reason. It's affecting us, but not as much." Kaede said.

"Tails, I know I shouldn't be asking this, but...have you noticed your teammates acting...weird lately?" David asked.

"Some of the members have been acting a bit more agro lately. This could explain things." Tails said.

"We have to expose this, but how? We're deep into the race as it is already." Hope said.

"Hmm. Apo is a pro criminal but even he makes mistakes. It's possible he might have an antidote in case he was exposed to it." Kaito said.

"That might be the case. Good thinking, Kaito." Sectonia said.

"For now, we have to push onward. It might be the only way we can make it out of this." David said.

"That isn't the only thing we need to concern over." Jexi said arriving.

"What do you mean?" Hope said.

"Apparently there's some sort of Axis of Evil out for our heads and ARIA is part of it." Jexi said.

"Not only that but we saw one of the Supernovas there." Spade said.

"And for some reason, someone is after me." Jexi said.

"Well it isn't Flux, that's for sure. I saw him getting carted off the Universal Prison by Ultratech security." Akane said.

"Look...we can focus on that another time. For now, we need to get that antidote and see about spreading the cure to all the infected worlds." Shuichi said.

"But how are we gonna get it away from Apo when he's so heavily guarded?" Hope said.

"The only time security is lax is during the races. We just wait for the next race and see about taking it." Kaito said.

"Speaking of which…" David said as the results came up.

1st- Yoko Tachibana- 15

2nd- David Ishihara- 12

3rd- Rainbow Dash- 10

4th- Jet- 9

5th- Camilla- 8

6th- Nagi- 7

7th- Titanica- 6

8th- Zephyr- 5

9th- Tenko- 4

10th- Knuckles- 3

11th- Leviathan- 2

12th- Francisca- 1

Team Rankings

1st- Brave Adventurers- 133

2nd- Dimensional Heroes- 117

3rd- Spirit Force- 114

4th- SEALED- 108

5th- Shining Hope Squadron- 102

6th- Babylon Rogues- 82

"Those are the current rankings after today's race. Tomorrow we'll be racing through the Aensland Manor! See you all tomorrow racers!" Omochao said.

"Aensland? We haven't seen Morrigan since the Ultron Sigma incident. I wonder how she's doing." Mayumi said.

"Oh yeah, you have powers similar to hers, due to being an enhanced. Maybe you'll see her when we race tomorrow." Ace said.

"Careful, Morrigan's a succubus. She can charm you if you let your guard down." David said.

"Ooh boy." Ace said as he sweatdropped a bit before hearing someone singing from the ship.

"Is that… singing?" Hope said.

"It sounds like Azura. Should we check it out?" Roy said.

Inside the Galaxy King…

Azura was seen standing in the center of an open space as music started playing as she began singing.

(Cue- Massive Explosion- Final Fantasy Dissidia NT)

"~Unbroken silence. In jewel of an island. Chasing the light & found a big shadow. Standing in the darkness. Bear my loneliness. Light and shadow stare me for eternity. I'm dreaming over time clearly to understand a calling given by the everlasting.~" Azura sang as she danced and waved strands of light and water as a silhouette of an Azure Dragon floated above her.

"Wow….." Hope said. "Bravo!"

"! Everyone...I guess you all watched the whole time?" Azura said as she blushed a bit.

"What are you so nervous about, you got a great singing voice. Heck, you're probably the only one I know who has pipes like that." Hope said. "You know… I think you can play a part in undoing everything the Axis of Evil is doing on our friends."

"Perhaps you're right. This is the first time I've sang this song and this was only half of it. But if I sing the full version, it may just work." Azura said.

"What do you think, Jexi, David? You think Azura and the antidote can save our friends from falling apart?" Hope said.

"Worth a shot." David said.

"In the meantime, all we can do is push onward." Hope said.

"Yeah, screw first place, I'm more worried about coming out with my sanity intact." Mayumi said.

"Yeah, we'll race for our friends sake!" Ace said. "Who's with me?"

"I'm in! Let's rock and roll!" Hope said.


	10. Chapter 10

Race 9: Aensland Manor

"So, according to Jexi and Spade, ARIA is still evil. But...I'm still not entirely convinced." David said. "I don't know, villain reformery is more complicated than some of us make it look."

"Yeah, I thought after Gargos was defeated, I was hoping she would've changed, but...I was wrong." Ace said. "I'm sorry everyone."

"There's nothing wrong with having faith, though. Jexi is right about one thing though, no one changes this quickly. Villain reformery is a complicated process that occurs over time. Heck, just look at me and Cheetah. I don't even know if I made any progress on that yet." David said. "And even if I did, no one saw any signs yet. Heck, I always like to see villains reform since it gives them a sort of depth they wouldn't show otherwise. The trick for that used in popular media is for circumstances to be arranged so that the villain SIDES with the heroes instead of opposing them. Those depend on the characteristics of the villain, the characteristics of the heroes, and the events that drove them to oppose each other in the first place. And even if it's pulled off, it doesn't just stop there. The villain also has to gain the trust of their new allies so that they can convince them that they have indeed become one of the good guys."

"Wow, you sure know a lot about this particular topic." Shuichi said. "How long have you been looking into this?"

"Since I've noticed that a lot of the members of our group, including Fulgore, Tsumugi, Kabuki, and even Sectonia and Francisca were all enemies at one point, and yet all joined for one reason or another." David said.

"Muveil was an enemy at some point as well, but she was being controlled." Aluche said.

"Let's not forget, Flamberge and Zan were once villains before they changed." Hope said.

"And don't forget, I used to be in partal with Junko's schemes." Mukuro said. "I even let myself get killed so she could fulfill her twisted desires in the first killing game. I still get shivers at the thought of it, even though it's all over now."

"Yeah, thank god all that's over." Hope said.

"Maybe this whole race was a mistake. Hopefully things will stop once we spread the cure and mend the rift between the Dimensional Heroes." Shuichi said.

"Any idea how to do it for the previous tracks?" Ace asked.

"From what Miu's figured out, all of the teleportation devices are controlled through ARIA. If we can get close to her, we might be able to hack her and control the teleporters." Shuichi said.

"Problem, you'll have to access the mainframe at the top of the pinnacle, that's where her brain is." Mari said.

"No...ARIA's programming was changed after what happened with Gargos. She's autonomous now. Meaning all her functions for her and all else run through her." Shuichi said.

"How do you know that?" Orchid asked.

"We found the blueprints with some of the files while exploring the offices." Shuichi said. "Problem will be...in order to claim control of the teleporters...we'd have to physically face ARIA."

"So we'll have to fight her then, she won't go down easy that's for sure. I'll handle her." Ace said.

"No, we all will. Your fight is our fight, Ace. We're friends, no matter what." Hope said.

"Right, we'll need Azura's help for this too." Ace said as he scratched the back of his head. "Her song combined with the cure should affect the worlds that have the rage inducer all at once right?"

"Well...following that logic...it's a fifty fifty chance." Miu said.

"Cool. Its 100 all together." Toma said.

"Uh, Toma… no nevermind." Cyrille said.

"All racers, please report to the starting line, the next race is about to start!" Omochao said.

"Oh, that's me! Wish me and Kendo luck!" Flamberge said.

"Me and Fefnir will be heading out. We'll watch the others backs." Ace said.

As the racers got into position, it was clear that the rage inducer was taking effect more and more.

"Yeah...we're gonna rip you all apart on the track!" Vector said.

"Vector, snap out of it!" Fefnir said.

"There's only one way they can." Mayumi said. "Everyone, don't let the Dimensional Heroes win another race."

"If they try to attack you, don't hold back if it comes to that!" Ace said.

 **Aensland Manor**

(Cue- Nightwalker- Undernight Inbirth)

"The race is about to begin!" Omochao announced.

"Hey, shut it and start already!" Vector shouted.

"Vector...please calm down." Tails said.

"Tails… you're not enraged?" Kendo asked.

"Focus, guys, we can't let em win!" Flamberge said.

5….4...3...2...1...START!

"GO!" Flamberge said rocketing off to give her some room from Vector.

"Alright, here we go!" Mayumi said as she, Jude, Himeno and Sectonia got out.

"Punch it!" Fefnir said as he and Ace rushed off as well.

"Hey, wait for us!" Storm said following.

"We need to get the cure. But we also need to know Apo's distribution system." Shuichi said.

"I think I see it. Look at this." Kaito said looking at the playback footage of Apo taping something under Vector and Tails gear.

"Of course. That's how he's been doing it." Shuichi said getting on the comm. "Guys, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear. What did you find out?" Ace said.

"The rage powder. It's strapped onto Vector and Tails gear. It's being released as we speak." Shuichi said.

"Any ideas on how to get rid of it?"

"We can't get rid of it unfortunately but we can stop the spread. Unfortunately...you would have to knock them out of the race and wreck their gear." Shuichi said.

"If that's what we've gotta do…" Flamberge said as they approached the Makai Realm and Morrigan's mansion. "There is no way we can allow that stuff in her mansion. We gotta stop them now!"

"I'm on it! Sorry about this Vector." Fefnir said as he launched a charged shot with his gauntlet onto Vector's bike.

"Tails…" Mayumi said.

"Don't worry about me. Do what you gotta do." Tails said.

"Just know...I take no pleasure in this." Mayumi said summoning a sword as she sliced Tails gear in half.

"What's this? Both Dimensional Heroes are out? Things are getting interesting folks!" Omochao said.

"That takes care of that…" Kendo said.

From the Pinnacle…

"No...this is bad." Apo said. "Miss ARIA…"

"They're figured out the plan. Move to plan B. Prepare the bomb." ARIA said.

"Of course." He said running off.

A teleporter opened in the Pinnacle as it showed the manor as Apo approached with a large bomb. "I never thought it would come to this." He said. "But it's enough rage power to make the Makai realm bloodthirsty for thousands of years." He said.

Just then an arrow hit the bomb only to do little damage. "Huh?" He said turning to where the arrow was fired.

"That...is far enough." Vera said standing there.

"So...you all knew about our plans." Apo said.

"This has gone on long enough. Your plans end here!" Altera said.

"Do they now?" he said kicking the bomb through the teleporter. "Seems I'll have to wait before I detonate it. For now…" He said taking out several flasks. "I gotta take care of all of you!"

Back at Aensland manor…

"Guys, the bomb hasn't detonated yet, Apo's locked up with Altera and Vera, but you have to get your hands on it and disarm it, it just came through the portal!" Hope said.

"We're on it. There's no damn way we're letting that bomb go off!" Ace said. "There has been enough damage done already, we're not letting it spread further, count on it!"

"If he hasn't set it to detonate...it can easily be destroyed before any powder spreads." Jude said.

"Leave it to me, I'll blast that thing to smithereens!" Fefnir said.

"I see it!" Flamberge said as it was flying out from high in the air. "Lemme give you a target, Fefnir!" Flamberge summoned a sword and threw it at the bomb, sticking it in the shell of the weapon. "Now blast it, big guy!"

"Alright here goes...X-Burner!" Fefnir said as he fired a huge laser at the bomb, completely incinerating it.

"Rage Bomb neutralized. The Makai realm is safe." Kendo smiled.

"Damn it." Apo said. "You all are really throwing me off schedule."

"Your plans are about to be canceled, for the Axis, and Despair!" Vera said. "Altera, get ready!" She said notching an Ancient Arrow.

"Tell me something...how well can she be if she cannot see?" Apo said tossing a powder at Altera. It was black.

"Altera!" Vera said.

"My eyes...I can't see!" She said.

"Nice. My special little blinding powder." He said.

"I may be blind, but that doesn't mean I have to swing my weapon in order to use it." Altera said as she pointed her sword at Apo as it extended and lunged out at him.

"You're an idi…" Apo said as Vera knocked him out with the bow.

"You really need to stop acting tough." Vera said.

"Vera, do you have something I can wipe my eyes with?" Altera asked.

"A wipe won't fix that. Thankfully like most blinding powders, its temporary. You should receive full vision within 24 hours." Vera said.

"Alright. Now what should we do with Apo?" Altera asked.

"We aren't killing him if that's what you're thinking. He's the only one with knowledge of a cure." Vera said. "We take him back and interrogate him."

"I wasn't going to suggest that." Altera said.

"Oh…" Vera said. "So you're down with the interrogation idea?"

"Yes. Let us return to the ship." Altera said as they dragged Apo back to the Galaxy King.

Back in the Makai realm….

"Just got word, Apo is in custody!" Flamberge said. "Now to finish off this stupid leg of the race!"

Flamberge then punched it as she sped through the manor at high speed.

"Flamberge is roaring ahead of the pack! With Tails and Vector knocked out the race, it looks like she's on a one way course to first place at the finish line in Morrigan's throne room!" Omochao said.

"Not if I can help it!" Mayumi said from overhead.

"Oh, but hold on! Mayumi Kirishima, from over Flamberges head! It's gonna come down to a photo Finish!" Omochao said as both Flamberge and Mayumi burst into the throne room and crossed the finish line simultaneously.

"Oh dear me, you two certainly made the ending to the race quite the spectacle." Morrigan said sitting on her bats.

"Well, we try." Mayumi said, scratching the back of her head.

"So this is Morrigan." Ace said as he and the others followed up behind them.

"I must say, it was worrisome when the bomb was coming into my domain, but its my gratitude to be expressed for you after destroying it." Morrigan said.

"Well, we didn't want Makai to be in a state of chaos, so we did what we had to do." Flamberge said. "That said, it was still a race. I don't really care about winning this stupid thing at this point… but we did kinda cut it close for 1st, Mayumi. I dunno if you or I actually won."

"You both crossed first actually, so you both won." Ace said.

"Can that really happen, Mayumi?" Flamberge asked.

"Not sure, though technically you were ahead before we bursted in, so I don't really mind either way." Mayumi said. "In any case, it's good to see you again, Morrigan."

"It's pleasure to see you again as well, along with a few new faces." Morrigan said.

"The rage powder distribution should end now. We can get back to normal racing now." Flamberge said.

"Not yet. We'll still need the teleportation controls." Shuichi said.

"So, we really do have to face ARIA." David said. "I still want to believe she has changed, but...she hasn't really done anything to convince us we can trust her either." he said as the results came up.

1st- Flamberge- 15

2nd- Mayumi- 12

3rd- Storm- 10

4th- Sectonia- 9

5th- Ace- 8

6th- Jude- 7

7th- Fefnir- 6

8th- Al- 5

9th- Kendo- 4

10th- Himeno- 3

11th- Tails- 2

12th- Vector-1

Team Rankings

1st- Brave Adventurers- 152

2nd- Spirit Force- 128

3rd- Shining Hope Squadron- 121

4th- Dimensional Heroes- 120

5th- SEALED- 120

6th- Babylon Rogues- 97

"Those are the results for today's race. Tomorrow we'll be racing through the Bonne Islands in the-" Omochao said before thunder rained down. "What the?"

"What's going on?" Hope asked.

"I've had enough." A voice echoed as ARIA was approaching them.

"ARIA...please listen to…" Flamberge said nearly dodging a thunderbolt.

"Silence! Too long have I bided with this foolish competition. I am doing what I should have done…" ARIA said before sparking a bit. "Please...you all need to get out of here." She said before sparking again. "SILENCE! I am…" she said sparking.

"ARIA...she isn't acting evil….she's being controlled." Shuichi said.

"But by who?" Ace asked.

"All will…." ARIA said.

"Hold it!" Jet said stepping up. "If you really wanna destroy us...why not do it properly? With one last race?"

"Jet?!" Hope said.

"Trust me, I've seen this before." Jet said. "Well actually no but...eh forget it. Here's the deal. One final race. The leader of each team going against you. Winner take all."

"Hmm. Very well. Suppose we best to give the worlds one last little glimmer of hope...before I snuff it out. But I choose the final track." ARIA said.

"Okay. Name your racetrack!" Hope said.

"Chao Robot...program the teleporters for Interspace." ARIA said.

"Uh… Y-Yes Ma'am!" Omochao said. "You heard it here folks! One final race, winner take all, at Interspace! It all goes down tomorrow, so stay…" Omochao said before lightning hit him.

"Not tomorrow...now." ARIA said.

"We accept your terms. Let's do this." Hope said.


	11. Chapter 11

The Final Race! Battle against ARIA from Interspace!

"Wow...I gotta admit, I didn't think things would go this way. The six of us battling against a crazed and possessed robot." Sonic said.

"We'll find out who's taken control of her once we beat her, whoever ruined her chance of redemption is gonna pay." Ace said.

"Settle down boys and girl. You all just need to focus on keeping close to her." Miu said preparing a strange pistol device.

"No, we won't shoot her." Hope said before Miu whacked him.

"They aren't guns, stupid. These are to purge whatever hacked into her system. Just aim and it'll send a special magnetic dart into her, transferring a code to help counter the hacking. Once six shots are in her, her AI will reboot to before the events." Miu said.

"Thanks Miu." Ace said.

"Still, it's weird. Almost every one of us believed that she really has gone back. Except for David. He was the only one who believed she was reformed up to the very end." Hope said.

"Honestly, I don't even know how he does it." Himeno said.

"David… how do you do it?" Hope said as everyone stared. "What? Someone had to ask that question?"

"No, no they didn't." Miu said. "Now...listen carefully. I only had enough time for one shot each. All six need to go into her, understand?"

"Got it. We won't miss. I can assure you of that." David said.

"Definitely, we will save ARIA no matter what." Ace said.

"Heroes...come and face me." ARIA said.

"Good luck. You all are gonna need it." Miu said stepping away as Sonic, Jet, David, Ace, Hope and Himeno got on their gear.

"Here we are at the Finale of the Multiverse EX Grand Prix where the leaders from all 6 teams will face ARIA in the interspace. Good luck out there racers!" Omochao said.

"Silence! Activate teleportation!" ARIA said as the teleporter activated.

"Interspace...why does that sound familiar to me?" Hope wondered.

"It's where we fought the Chaos Dragon Velezark." David said.

"That place?! Huh...I thought that name sounded familiar." Sonic said as the gate opened to the strange land that was Interspace.

 **Interspace**

(Cue- Journey through Time- Fire Emblem Warriors)

"We got this. Six shots, six leaders, one chance to save ARIA. Ready?" Hope asked.

"Definitely, let's do this!" Ace said.

"We begin." ARIA said as the teleporter sparked as the area it showed spread all over the area.

"What the?" Jet said.

"It is a new brand of teleportation. We can bring entire areas to other places." ARIA said.

"We gotta end this fast." Sonic said as ARIA started flying backwards as the six gave chase.

"Agh, whoa!" Hope said. "I can't get a good shot when she's so far ahead!"

"Just keep your aim steady. You're more likely to miss if you panic." David said.

"Thanks, David." Hope said. "Okay...one shot and….ha!" He said firing at ARIA's leg and nailing it. "Got her!"

"What?! What did you shoot me with?!" ARIA said.

"Don't worry, you'll find out." Hope said.

"Clearly I'm giving you all too much free reign." ARIA said firing something into the sky as the clouds grew dark as they started raining down thunder and lightning.

"Okay...this just got harder." Jet said. "But nothing we can't handle."

"Cloud seeding. She fired something into the clouds to create this storm." Himeno said.

"She's trying to make this race harder for us. It's like she can change the game." Hope said.

"Because she can." Miu said on the comm. "According to the documents, ARIA's gone through multiple upgrades. She's much more dangerous than when Ace fought her."

"Definitely didn't see that coming, I guess that also explains why her AI program isn't in the Ultratech servers anymore." Ace said. "Either way, we have to keep pushing forward!"

"Okay….line up the shot...and…" Himeno said firing her shot as it went between a few lightning bolts before hitting ARIA's arm. "My shot went in!"

"Two down, four to go!" Hope said.

"Ace, you have a clear shot! Take it!" Himeno said.

"Right, and...fire!" Ace said as he fired and it hit right in the center of ARIA's chest. "Alright!"

"You are...disrupting my plans here." ARIA said as her voice was altering a bit as she sparked.

"It's working! You got a clear shot, Sonic?" Ace said.

"Yeah. Jet...let's double team it." Sonic said.

"Right." Jet said as the two went to the walls as they did a flip using them...both firing a shot as both hit ARIA. "Yes."

"All right!" Sonic said.

"You...you don't even realize what you are depriving the world. Depriving it of control, safety, order." ARIA said with a man's voice.

"We've dealt with those societies all the time, punk." David said.

"Okay, Dave. It's all on you. We'll give you some cover so you can make the shot." Hope said.

"You are all fools. Even if you defeat this machine, you cannot stop what I've put into motion. All of the universes will be at peace and unity. For you see, chaos is the greatest unifier." ARIA spoke.

"You sure about that, amigo? We know that there are like many different ways." David said. "Besides, you broke the first rule of mass media."

"And what's that?" ARIA said.

David pointed his blaster at ARIA. "Give the people what they want." He said firing as the dart hit its target in ARIA's forehead.

"Seems this machine was useless after all. My control is slipping. Keep this in mind, this is not the last time you will hear from me. We will meet again...soon." the voice said as ARIA collapsed to the ground.

David rushed over to ARIA's side. "It looks like we managed to pull it off."

"Glad that's over. Let's get her over to the repair bay." Miu said.

The six soon did so as Miu checked ARIA over.

"So...what's the problem?" Sonic asked.

"Looks like most of ARIA's functions including teleportation control are still operational but it will be a long while before her AI is fully rebooted and restored." Miu said. "Otherwise, she's in good condition."

"What about the hacker?" Hope asked.

"Not a trace. Didn't even leave anything behind we can use to trace back to them. Whoever they were, they made sure to cover their tracks." Miu said.

"But the important thing is, that ARIA is back to normal." Ace said.

"And Chopper and the other medics have finished creating a cure thanks to the info Vera and Altera got from Apo. And with ARIA here, we can access the teleporters and start spreading it." Miu said.

"Hey, Ace… I wanna apologize for the mess we all got ourselves into. I know you were expecting this to happen for a long time. None of us thought something like this would happen. You've got every right to be mad at us if we ruined this event." Hope said.

"I have no reason to be mad at any of you. I honestly believed that ARIA had changed but when we thought she turned back to her old ways, I stopped. But after finding out the truth, I believe in her. And someday we'll find the one responsible for this." Ace said.

"Hopefully." Miu said. "For now...we fix the damage that they caused."

"Still...I can't help thinking about that Axis Jexi and Spade saw." Shuichi said.

"Yeah, they really do seem like bad news. But it's nothing we can't handle."

"You know it!" David said. "I mean, sure… This whole thing turned out to be a ploy by whoever made ARIA go nutso, but I honestly don't regret coming here one bit. We got to test out the gears that Miu and Mari made for us, and they worked a lot better than we expected. So, not all that bad, really."

"Yeah, and they'll definitely come in handy for some of us in the future." Ace said.

"Still, I don't know how you do it, Dave." Hope said. "All of us really thought that ARIA hadn't changed. All of us, that is...except you."

"Do you all remember what Dark Meta Knight said at the Jambastation? How that it's a hero's duty to save those in need, even if they are enemies?" David asked. "When I heard about Cheetah's situation from our conversation in Marina Island, I felt like I was beginning to understand what he meant."

"I think I do too. A hero's work extends to everyone, other heroes, civilians, even villains." Izuku said. "You want to save everyone. Maybe someday I can do the same… I could even save him."

"Who, Tomura? That guy's obsessed with taking down All Might, he can't be saved… can he?" Hope wondered.

"That's a question best meant for another day." Jexi said.

It wasn't long after the event that the cure was being spread through the worlds that were raced in. People of those worlds as well as the Dimensional Heroes were being cured within days. With the unconscious ARIA, she was delivered to her special chambers to recover while Apo was sent to the Universal Police in order to be returned to prison.

"Well...that was sorta fun." Jet said. "But like the wind...we gotta go with it."

"Wait! Why not come with us?" Ace asked.

"A nice offer...but I won't join a group with him on it." Jet said pointing to Sonic.

"Well...if that's the case...let me know the next time you're back. I can beat you at another race." Sonic smirked.

Jet smirked back. "I knew that you never really lost interest in finding who's really the fastest in the worlds. You better not disappoint me next we meet, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I won't...Jet the Hawk." Sonic said as the Rogues took off into the skies.

"Sorry Ace, but you know how Jet is. All he wants is to race Sonic, not fight with him." Tails said.

"It's fine. But what about you and the others Jago?" Ace said.

"Well with everything peaceful now, I think it's time we continued our journey with you." Jago said.

"Then welcome back, Jago, Maya, and Orchid." Ace said before looking up to the sky with a determined look as he touched his tattoo. "I'm gonna find a way to bring Tsuki and Corona back someday."

"The Olympos XII will be sleeping for 1000 years. Are you willing to wait that long?" David asked.

"Like I said, I'll find a way. Will you help me?" Ace asked.

"Well...it seems like a crazy adventure...but we've had our share. Okay, I'm in." Jexi said.

"There's nothing wrong with having a goal to strive for. We all have them, it's what drives us. In other words, count me in." Hope said. "David?"

"Me too. It kind of was my fault that I couldn't destroy Titamon before the Olympos XII used that sealing technique. I will do what I can to make up for it." David said.

"Thank you all. And honestly that's in the past David, I shouldn't have punched you then. And Hope, go easy next time." Ace chuckled. "Also, how long are you gonna keep hiding?"

"Huh?" Hope asked.

"There's someone hiding in those bushes." Ace said.

"Well done, I must say I am impressed." A male voice said as a figure stepped out of the shadows and as soon as Simon saw him his face turned red and he fainted.

"Uh...is he gonna be okay?" Lucy asked.

"I am sorry about that. My name is Emiya, I am the reincarnation of Yojimbo. It's a pleasure to see you all again." Emiya said.

"That doesn't explain why Simon passed out when he saw you." Hope said. "Wait… don't tell me…"

"He's got a crush on him!" Hikoyo said, hardly containing her laughter.

"And here I thought you were referring to the figure watching us from the other bushes." Kabuki said. "Come on!"

"Ah...okay. You have done well." A voice said as a small figure stepped out. The figure was a small panda like creature with a dragon like tail.

"Is this a digimon?" Al asked

"Wrong, Al of the Treasure hunters. I am a being who hails from Dragon World. I am the Saint Holy Sword Dragon!" He said.

"Say what now?" Hope said.

"Don't believe me? Take a look at my holy sword!" The creature said pulling out… a popsicle stick.

"Eeeeh… that's a popsicle stick." Akane said.

"Um...are you sure you're from Dragon World?" Al asked as she sweatdropped.

"I know I am!" The creature asked.

"You look more like a Panda than a dragon. Make that a small panda. Hey, I know! Let's call him Chibi Panda!" Rainbow said.

"Don't insult me woman! I am the Saint Holy Sword Dragon!" He said hitting Rainbow.

"So...why are you here?" Erza asked.

"Oh right. I've come to speak with Miss Mana!" He said.

"Me? What for?" Mana asked.

"A video from your mock tournament was played. We need more young blood in competitions so...you have been selected to be a rep for Dragon World!" He said.

"Me? Thank you, but I'm not sure if I'd be a good rep. I did lose that match, after all." Mana said.

"The loss matters little! It's the skill!" He said.

"Come on Mana, if Chibi Panda here says you're worthy to represent Dragon World, then you should be proud to compete in Buddy Masters!" Hope said.

"Stop calling me that!" Chibi Panda said hitting Hope with his sword.

"Ow! I'm sorry, but it's too catchy! This is your fault Rainbow!" Hope said.

"My fault?! He's the one that inspired me to give him the nickname, blame him!" Rainbow said.

"Enough! Though I admit the banter between you two right now is hilarious, shouldn't we set course for the Buddyfight world?" Ace asked.

"That's right! I need to speak with the other Dragon World representative!" He said.

"If we're talking dragon world… then there's only one guy we know you're gonna be speaking to… it's him." Hope said.

"Yeah… the Mighty Sun Fighter!" Chibi Panda said.

"While we're on the subject of buddyfight Ace, we have some time to kill while on the road. So, how about it? Wanna have our match on the way there?" Hope said.

"I'm afraid I have to pass, you guys have to get ready for the tournament don't you?" Ace asked.

"Oh, don't be silly. We got time before the Buddy Masters to finish up our tourney. We only got yours and my match, and Yoko and Jexi's before the final match. We can totally finish up before Buddy Masters kicks off." Hope said.

"Alright… It doesn't matter if either of us wins or loses anyway. There's already a representative for Legend World anyway, right Jexi?" Ace said.

"Yeah...unless you and I reach the finals and you beat me. Then it would be you." Jexi said.

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"It's on your invite. If someone of the same world beats you, they can take your invite." Jexi said.

"No there's no need you deserve that position, besides I'm still a newbie to Buddyfight anyway." Ace said.

"Still gonna wager it if we both make it to finals." Jexi said. "Now...onward."

To be continued...


End file.
